


Un Dobe para Navidad (Corregido)

by KatsukiNee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coma, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsukiNee/pseuds/KatsukiNee
Summary: *UA - Clasificación +12*A solo días de Navidad: Sasuke Uchiha toma una terrible decisión, la cual se vera arruinada por un muchacho rubio, el cual no es lo que parece..."__ Al fin volteas, comenzaba a creer que eras sordo. Ahora baja que quiero arreglar algunos asuntos contigo __El rubio al ver que el moreno miraba a su dirección giro la cabeza hacía atrás, pero solo estaba él allí arriba.__ ¿Me...? __ Volteo la mirada al oji-negro y con su dedo acusador se dirigió a si mismo __ ¿Me hablas a mi? __ Pregunto extrañado.__ ¿Ves a alguien mas dobe? __ Ese chico si que estaba mal de la cabeza.__ ¿Eh? ¿Me contestaste? ¡Espera!... ¿Puedes verme? __ Pregunto lo último lleno de emoción.=+=+=+=+=+=Nota: NO ES PLAGIO, Está historia fue escrita por mi cuando estaba en Secundaria y publicada en mi cuenta: YaoistaSasuNaru (En AmorYaoi y Fanfiction) hace casi una década. Al ser mía no es plagio, deje una nota en la historia original y en mi perfil en Amor Yaoi, en Fanfiction no pude agregar nada porque no me da acceso ahí pero esa también es mi cuenta.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >>IMPORTANTE:
> 
> Esta historia fue escrita por mi cuando estaba en secundaria hace ya ocho años, voy a subir una versión corregida. Si la buscan en Amor-Yaoi (donde la subí originalmente) encontrarán notas donde aviso que la subí aquí en Wattpad con esta cuenta, también la subí en Fanfiction hace mucho pero allí no me deja entrar para avisar de esto.
> 
> Cuando la escribí en ese entonces no tenía muy buena ortografía ni Gramática pero la versión original estará sin modificaciones en Fanfiction y Amor-Yaoi.
> 
> Por favor disfruten el Fanfic:

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Solo dos semanas, solo dos simples semanas y llegaría el día "mas feliz del año" o eso decían sobre la Navidad. Un día para dar, un día para estar con tu familia... pero para él, para Sasuke Uchiha, era otra historia:

Padre empresario multimillonario que da mas importancia a su trabajo que a su familia; Madre desinteresada y adicta a las apuestas desde hace casi 5 años; Hermano mayor que gusta mas estar con sus amigos en bares que con su hermano menor o simplemente estar en casa.

¿Cuándo se torno su vida asi? ¿Cuándo su madre lo dejo por apuestas? ¿Cuándo su amado Nii-San dejo de ser su "modelo a seguir" para convertirse en "lo que no debe hacer"? Fácil, cuando la pequeña empresa de su padre se hizo mas productiva al punto de no ser una "pequeña empresa" si no a ser una empresa reconocida dentro y fuera del continente, esto benefició a toda su familia... pero no a él.

Por eso ya tenía en mente el regalo de navidad perfecto, y no precisamente para su familia, si no el regalo perfecto de navidad para ÉL. Ya que ese día, ese 10 de Diciembre se regalaría la paz, acabaría con su soledad. Algo drástico tal vez, pero algo que obvia y seguramente le traería la paz eterna, no mas soledad, no mas dolor, no mas abandono... solo... paz y tranquilidad lo que tanto deseaba.

¿Cómo lo haría? Pues... Muchas personas mueren atropelladas al año. No haría diferencia una más verdad, Dudaba que sus padres se molestaran o se preocuparan por él, jamás lo hacían.

Espero la luz roja, una vez que llego los peatones (a excepción de él) empezaron a cruzar, mientras Sasuke se puso sus audífonos con su canción favorita a todo volumen, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cruzar lentamente la calle y justo cuando iba a la mitad la luz cambio a verde un autobús, que estaba mas pendiente del semáforo que de los peatones cruzando la calle, aceleró sin percatarse del Uchiha...

Un fuerte empujón lo hizo caer hacia atrás viendo como el autobús pasa, prácticamente, rosándole el cuerpo. Justo cuando iba a caer por completo de espaldas vio la imagen de un chico rubio de grandes ojos azules, quizás un par de años menor que él, el cual lo había empujado y salvado la vida.

Cuando sintió el golpe en la espalda cerro los ojos, pero se extraño de no sentir el peso del rubio sobre su cuerpo.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos para ver a una multitud a su alrededor hablando al mismo tiempo mientras lo miraban, no entendía y no le interesaba lo que decían.

Busco a los alrededores a aquel rubio para reclamarle ¡Arruino su futura paz! De que ese rubio sabría lo vengativo que puede ser Sasuke Uchiha lo sabría, más no lo encontró.

__ ¿Y el rubio? __ Preguntó, mas que a la multitud, al aire.

__ ¿Rubio? __ Cuestiono una muchacha extrañada, incluso teñido el cabello rubio era un color raro de ver, volteo a todos lados buscándolo sin éxito, la misma muchacha dijo: __ aquí no hay nadie rubio __

Ante tal respuesta Sasuke también se levanto y comenzó a buscar con la mirada y era verdad: no había ningún rubio cerca.

__ Pero el rubio me salvo __ Volvió a hablar al viento, pero esta vez le contesto un señor de unos 40 años.

__ Lo siento, pero yo vi el accidente desde la otra calle y no vi a nadie que te salvara, vi que te tropezabas y caías de espaldas ¡Tuviste mucha suerte! Por poco mueres ¡Deberías tener mas cuidado! __ Esas últimas palabras calleron en oídos sordos.

El Uchiha por un momento pensó que había sido su imaginación, después de todo él recuerda que solo apareció de repente, sin explicación.

Iba a irse antes de que otra cosa pasara, quizás trataría de volver a... sus pensamientos pararon cuando a unas calles vio la misma persona que le salvo mirándola a los ojos, para después voltearse y comenzar a caminar dando vuelta en una calle.

Al parecer su venganza no tendría que ser olvidada, solo retrasada.

__ ¡Oye! ¡Alto ahí! __ Salió corriendo tras su "presa".

Cuando llego a la calle donde había desaparecido lo vio entrando en una de las compañías de su padre.

Se apresuró a alcanzarlo y entró al edificio justo cuando uno de los elevadores se cerraba, dentro solo estaban el rubio, un conserje y un par de hombres en traje. Se acercó y vio que su destino era el último piso, subió al otro elevador y marcó el mismo piso.

Cuando llegó a su destino el pasillo estaba vacío, se acercó a la puerta más cercana. Ni tenía seguro y al abrirla se encontró en el techo.

El joven rubio se encontraba sentado sobre un contenedor de agua gigante (De unos 5 metros de altura mas o menos) con su mirada fija en los edificios de la ciudad.

__ ¡Oye tu! __ No recibió respuesta del rubio __ ¡Te hablo a ti rubio! __ Su paciencia se estaba agotando ¡No solo hizo que lo siguiera hasta aquí sino que además lo estaba ignorando! __ ¡USURATONKACHI! __ Curiosamente reacciono al insulto, volteo lentamente a verlo __ Al fin volteas, comenzaba a creer que eras sordo. Ahora baja que quiero arreglar algunos asuntos contigo __

El rubio al ver que el moreno miraba a su dirección busco a quien le hablaba, pero solo estaba él allí arriba.

__ ¿Me...? __ Voltio la mirada al oji-negro y con su dedo acusador se dirigió a si mismo __ ¿Me hablas a mi? __ Pregunto extrañado.

__ ¿Ves a alguien mas dobe? __ Ese chico si que estaba mal de la cabeza.

__ ¿Eh? ¿Me contestaste? ¡Espera!... ¿Puedes verme? __ Preguntó lo último muy emocionado.

__ Creo que eso es obvio __Un fuerte empujón hizo al Uchiha girar la vista a su espalda mirando al mismo rubio del contenedor abrazado a su cintura desde la espalda __ ¿Eh? ¿Pero como?... __ Regreso la mirada al contenedor pero al rubio ya no estaba ahí, mágicamente había llegado a su espalda.

__ ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con nadie! ¡Y menos me respondían! __ La emoción embargaba al menor __ ¡Incluso puedo tocarte sin gran esfuerzo! __ Ok, eso ya asusto al azabache y Sasuke no se asustaba con nada.

__ ¿A que te refieres? ¿Sabes que? ¡Mejor no me lo digas! __ Separó al rubio de él para salir corriendo del techo más al atravesar la puerta apareció el rubio frente a él mágicamente... Otra vez __ ¿Qué?... ¿Pero?... ¡¿Cómo haces eso?! __ Paso al lado de él para llamar al elevador y poder salir pronto de ahí, definitivamente el haberlo seguido fue un terrible error.

__ Pues... podría decirse que... estoy algo asi como muerto... __ Y por lo que acababa de pasar le fue muy fácil creerle __ bueno en realidad no estoy muerto, por lo menos no todavía __

__ ¡Suerte con eso! __ El elevador llego, entro y oprimió el primer botón que vio, solo quería salir del techo y alejarse del muerto.

Cuando al puerta se cerro y vio al rubio que se quedaba en el techo mirándolo a los ojos suspiro aliviado, se recargo retrocediendo dos pasos.

Lástima que su alivio no duro mucho pues al retroceder vio por el rabillo del ojo al rubio recargado en la pared del elevador junto a él __ ¡Ahhg! ¡¿Q-quieres...dejar de hacer eso?! __

__ Perdona, de verás... ¡Pero no me alejare de ti! ¡No hasta que me ayudes! __ Grito decidido para consternación del azabache

__ Haber, difuntito ¿Y que se supone que necesitas para irte y dejarme en paz? __

Tenia un extraño presentimiento sobre todo esto pero dudaba que el espectro se rindiera... ¿En qué se había metido?

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin del Capítulo 01**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
__ Perdona, de verás... ¡Pero no me alejare de ti! ¡No hasta que me ayudes! __ Grito decidido para consternación del azabache

__ Haber, difuntito ¿Y que se supone que necesitas para irte y dejarme en paz? __

Tenia un extraño presentimiento sobre todo esto pero dudaba que el espectro se rindiera... ¿En qué se había metido?

La puerta del elevador se abrió haciendo que la persona que había estado esperando su llegada para subir pusiera una clara mueca de molestia mientras Sasuke bufaba por lo bajo, hoy no era su día.

__ Sasuke ¿Que haces aquí? Creí haber sido muy claro en que no quiero a nadie de la familia aquí __

__ No es lo que parece Fugaku __

__ No me interesa, vete a casa ahora __ Lo jala del brazo y lo saca del elevador para usarlo él y su acompañante __ Voy a una reunión si cuando regresé sigues aquí estarás en problemas __ La puerta se cierra desapareciendo de la vista del menor.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Naruto se había quedado en el elevador solo mirando como ese señor le gritaba al Moreno ¿Por qué se tomaba esa tan grosera libertad?

__ Señor, no creo que deba tratar asi a su familia y menos a su hijo __ Hablo el acompañante del señor Fugaku.

__ * _¿Este señor es el padre del muchacho?_ * __ Naruto quedó sorprendido sin separar su vista del Empresario.

__ No te metas en mis asuntos Yagamoto, el cómo traté a mi familia no te involucra __ El mencionado solo asintió, su jefe no se daba cuenta del daño que podía provocar.

Naruto solo lo miraba enojado ¿Entonces no era la primera vez que hacia algo asi? Decidió salir del lugar antes de que se enojara más.

Desapareció no sin antes atravesar a Fugaku causándole un fuerte escalofrió.

__ ¡¿Esta bien señor?! __ El asistente de Fugaku se preocupo al ver que su jefe casi se cae de rodillas mientras se abraza a si mismo

__ Si... no es nada... __

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Desde que salió de la empresa de su padre no volvió a ver a aquella "aparición", lo cual le alivio. Quizás y si fue una ilusión por el "accidente" que casi sufre en la tarde.

Su madre no estaba, seguramente estaba en algún casino o bar y su hermano en alguna fiesta o motel, como si no los conociera.

La noche fue tranquila, ceno, se baño y por último se fue a dormir. Él no era vago como su hermano ni adicto a las apuestas como su madre ¡Mucho menos esclavo del trabajo como su padre!

Al menos no ahora, hace tiempo fue como su hermano, le encantaba ir a fiestas e incluso tenia miles de amigos, o eso creía. Dejo todo eso cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad, esos "amigos" solo buscaban su dinero. Siempre hacían lo que él quería y decían lo que él quería escuchar, después de todo para personas como esas "el dinero es poder" y el tenia dinero, incluso la primer y única novia que tuvo: Karin, ella al final solo amaba la imagen que proyectaba y no el verdadero él.

Por eso decidió estar alejado de las personas, ya estaba cansado.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
En una gran casa (mansión) Naruto estaba sentado mirando a la pequeña familia reunida para comer... a su pequeña familia reunida para comer.

Él estaba sentado en la silla que jamás usaba su familia, la misma silla en la que siempre se sentaba él.

Recuerda como siempre peleaba con su hermano mayor, Deidara, por sentarse en esa silla... no puede evitar reír al recordar cuando sus peleas llegaban a los golpes y como su padre se apresuran a a separarlos antes de que sacaran de quicio a su madre y ella los pusiera en su lugar.

Esas imágenes en sus memorias eran muy diferentes a la que tenía ahora frente a él. Su hermano mayor estaba mensajeando en su móvil mientras su padre escribía algunas cosas en su portátil. Su madre entró a la habitación caminando hacia el comedor para terminar de acomodar los últimos platos en sus respectivos cuatro lugares, si, a pesar de que él no podía cenar con ellos siempre ponían su plato, no siempre con comida, pero siempre lo ponían.

__ Deidara deja eso ya vamos a cenar, y lo mismo va para ti Minato __ Ambos rieron nerviosamente mientras cerraban las tapas de sus respectivas cosas y las dejaban a un lado.

Naruto vio con una sonrisa la comida en su plato, en su casa el dinero no faltaba, tenían mucamas, sirvientas, mayordomos y aun asi su madre era la que se encargaba de la cocina, a ella siempre le ha gustado mucho cocinar y más para su familia, incluso en fechas especiales llegaba a cocinar para que comieran los empleados de la casa, su madre era realmente buena en la cocina.

Su hermano tenía 23 y suele almorzar afuera pero siempre llegaba a tiempo para el desayuno y la cena.

Y su Padre; a pesar de ser un reconocido y exitoso empresario, siempre estaba al pendiente de su familia y se alegraba mucho de que alguno de sus familiares lo fuera a ver en la empresa, y si estaba en medio de algo importante se los hacía saber amablemente. El preocupara tener tiempo para su familia. En su casa lo más importante era la familia.

Sin poder evitarlo recordó al señor Fugaku y como trato a Sasuke y después como es su padre y como solía tratarlo a él, la ira de nuevo lo invadió ¿Como pueden ser sus familias tan parecidas y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo?

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Las clases ya habían terminado, la mayoría de los estudiantes salían rumbo a sus casas. Sasuke solía ir directo a la suya ya que nadie de su familia solía estar ahí a esa hora, asi que lo aprovechaba para tener paz.

__ * _Ese Dobe... supongo que al final si era una ilusión, pero..._ * ¡¿Por qué diantres tengo que pensar en ese espectro?! __ Se regaño en voz alta, no había pensado en él desde anoche que llegó a su casa.

__ ¡¿A quien llamas Espectro?! ¡Ni que tu fueras tan guapo TEME! __ Una mueca de sorpresa seguida de una de molestia apareció en su rostro.

__ Tenia que invocarte... __ Murmuro fastidiado __ ¿Por qué no fastidias a alguien mas? __

__ En primera: ¡No me invocaste! ¡Yo aparecí! Y en segunda: No te estoy molestando __ Sasuke lo miro mal __ Bueno...tal vez solo un poco ¡Pero eres el único que puede verme! Así que aunque quisiera la ayuda de alguien mas no podría __

__ ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo! ¡¿Por qué solo yo?! __

__ ¡Pues!... Amm... No se... ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ya se, ya se! ¡¿Recuerdas ayer cuando te salve?! __

__ Como olvidarlo __ Levanto la mirada al cielo __ seguro y allí arriba se dieron cuenta de que iba a matarme y quisieron castigarme enviándome a la peor molestia que encontraron, osea a ti __

__ Jajajaja ¿Eres comediante? ¡Ya enserio! Recuerdo que cuando te salve abriste los ojos mostrándote desconcertado y después aterrado __

__ ¡Tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte! _ Sasuke interrumpió _ Por eso puedo verte, genial... Ahora puedo ver a los muertos __ Odiaba su vida.

__ Lo dudo __

__ ¿Por qué? __

__ Porque si los pudieras ver hubieras visto a la señora ensangrentada en el elevador de ayer. Y de verás que no parecías haberlo hecho __ En su voz se notaba un tono tranquilo, como si lo que dijo fuera lo mas normal del mundo

__ ¿Señora...ensangrentada? Sabes que mejor ya no me digas nada__

__ Hablando del elevador... El señor de ayer...el tal Fugaku ¿Es tu padre? __

__ ¿Y que si lo fuera? __

__ ¿Por qué es así contigo? __

__ Él es asi con todo el mundo __ Al ver que iba a volver a hablar le corto __ No te metas en mis asuntos __

__ Ayer, lo que pasó en la calle. No fue accidente, verdad __ No era pregunta fue afirmación __ Querías matarte __

__ ¿Y qué si quería? __ Ese rubio ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.

__ ¡No deberías hacer eso! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que obtienen los que acaban con su vida?! __ Más que advertencia era un regaño.

__ ¡Si! ¡Si se! ¡Tranquilidad! ¡Paz! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! __ Todos los peatones alrededor vieron asustados al azabache que gritaba solo, Sasuke al darse cuenta de ésto guardo silencio y siguió caminando ignorando al rubio.

__ ¡Ahí no hay eso! ¡Lo que mueren antes de tiempo o cuando llega su hora y no tienen pecados o son perdonados encuentran paz y tranquilidad! ¡Más los que acaban con su propia vida desaparecen para nunca más ser vistos! ¡Si no son capaces de apreciar su vida no pueden ascender! __ El azabache hacía oídos sordos, o eso dejaba ver ya que en realidad si escuchaba al rubio __ ¡Haya abajo solo hay sufrimiento y dolor por el resto de la eternidad! __

Sasuke no le quería creer pero ¿Quién sabe más de la muerte que un muerto? No quería seguir viviendo así pero ¿Desaparecer para ser enviado a un lugar así? Que según el rubio: daba dolor y sufrimiento por el resto de la eternidad ¿Realmente quería eso?

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su casa (mansión), entro siendo seguido por el persistente rubio.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación pero un jalón en su brazo izquierdo seguido de un puñetazo en el rostro le hizo parar.

__ ¡¿Fugaku?! __ Naruto se sorprendió de ver al padre de Sasuke golpeando al azabache.

__ ¡¿Qué te pasa?! __

__ ¡No me contestes Mikoto! __ Por la forma en la que hablo se notaba que había estado bebiendo.

__ ¡No soy Mamá! ¡Soy Sasuke! __ Le grito tratando de que su padre reaccionara, pero no funcionó.

__ ¡No mientas! __ Lo empujo al suelo y se posicionó sobre él __ ¡¿Me engañas verdad?! ¡¿Con quién?! __ Preparo el puño para volver a golpearlo.

__ ¡No! __ Naruto se sentía impotente, trató de empujarlo lejos del Moreno pero sólo atravesaba al señor. Sin cuerpo no podía hacer mucho __ ¡DÉJALO! __ Grito fuerte provocando que los objetos como cerámica y vidrio que se encontraban en el pasillo explotaran igual que los focos.

Fugaku instintivamente cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, lo cual Sasuke aprovecho para empujarlo a un lado y correr a su habitación. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con seguro.

__ ¡Abre la puerta Mikoto! ¡Mikoto! __ Se escucho como pateaba la puerta antes de alejarse.

Sasuke solo tenía la mirada gacha.

__ ¿Sasuke?... ¿Estas bien...Sasuke? __ El azabache no contesto solo se encamino a un rincón de la habitación y se sentó recargando la espalda en la pared aun sin levantar la mirada __ ¿Sabes algo? __ Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado __ Cuando tenia 11 años siempre estaba en la biblioteca, no porque me gustara estudiar si no para leer libros de él, del "Demonio Zorro de las 9 Colas", siempre me han gustado mucho las cosas sobrenaturales y ese zorro siempre me llamo la atención, tanto que mis cuadernos estaban repletos de él, de zorros siempre sentados o acostados jamás sangrando o peleándose ni nada parecido, mas habían rumores de que así era, que me gustaba la sangre y que era la rencarnación de ese zorro por mis marcas en las mejillas __ Llevo sus manos a sus mejillas __ Yo nací con ellas, no me la hice ni las tatué solo... nací con ellas. Todos creían que eran marcas que representaban que era su rencarnación misma razón por la que era maltratado y hasta golpeado no solo mis compañeros de clase si no por todo el instituto. Jamás dije que era maltratado y solo me guardaba el dolor para mi mismo, mi familia eventualmente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y aunque me preguntaban no les respondía... Incluso recuerdo una vez cuando mi papá me dijo: "Cuando te sientes mal debes decirlo, cuando tienes miedo debes sacarlo y cuando te sientes triste...debes llorar, no por debilidad sino para sacarlo, esas cosas deben ser sacadas ya que si las dejas adentro solo causaran mas heridas y dolor" yo tarde mucho en entenderlas, entendía lo que quería que hiciera pero nunca lo hice ya que me daba tanta vergüenza el decirlo y mas aun el llorar, mi orgullo me ganaba. No fue hasta tiempo después que entendí su verdadero significado...cuando algo curioso paso __

__ ¿Qué paso? __ Pregunto en voz baja, casi inaudible

__ Hice lo que papá decía, me abrí, llore como a más no poder, grite todo lo que pude, saque todo lo que tenia dentro ¡El hacer eso me hizo sentir genial!... ¿Pero sabes hasta cuando lo hice? Hasta que me di cuenta...que ya no tenia cuerpo...Después de desahogarme pensé: "Que idiota fui...pude haberme desahogado y decir lo que me pasaba en la escuela, evitar tantos problemas, tener amigos ¡Y hasta pareja!...y en vez de eso...de darme cuenta de eso...tuve que dejar este mundo para saberlo __ Acerco su mano derecha a su rostro y la cerro con fuerza, un ligero brillo la rodeo. Sasuke aun con la mirada baja, sintió como su mejilla lastimada era tiernamente sobada por el rubio __ Por cierto, jamás te lo dije pero mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze __

__ Y el mio... Sasuke... __ Con su mano derecha tomo la mano de Naruto que seguía sobre su mejilla __ Sasuke Uchiha... __ Sin hacer esfuerzo en seguir deteniéndolas las lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

__ * _Sasuke, estaré aquí, contigo_ * __ Pensó Naruto sin separar su mano de la mejilla y mano de Sasuke

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Continuará...**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Se escuchan pasos resonando en los silenciosos pasillos. Los pasos eran de un hombre que, a pesar de su edad, se veía joven.

Era un hombre alto de cabello un tanto largo (Pero sin pasar de sus hombros) y con hermosos ojos azul cielo; si no fuera por su traje negro y formal que le daba una impresión de "hombre de negocios" cualquiera diría que es un estudiante universitario. 

Se detuvo frente a la última habitación del pasillo para, con una sonrisa nostálgica, abrir aquella puerta y poder divisar a una versión aún más joven de él, parecía estar dormido. 

__ Hola Hijo __ Saludo en la puerta antes de entrar por completo y cerrarla tras de si __ ¿Kushina y Deidara vinieron a verte hace dos días verdad? __ Se sienta en la cama justo a un lado del muchacho __ Lamento no haber venido con ellos pero había estado muy ocupado __ Voltea a todos lados antes de acercarse un poco y murmurar: __ Anoche en la mesa, antes de cenar, adelante algo de trabajo para tener la mañana libre y poder venir a verte __ empieza a hablar en tono normal __ Solo no le digas a tu madre, sabes que se enoja si trabajo en la mesa __ Una pequeña risa nasal se escucha del mayor.

Acerca su mano al rostro del joven y aparta sus ya largos cabellos rubios __ Necesitas un corte de cabello con urgencia, a este paso seré el único en la casa con cabello corto __ Se acerca un poco para besar la frente de su hijo. 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba el mismo chico de la camilla acostado bocarriba con la cabeza hacia un lado en el piso. 

Levantó su mano izquierda y tocó su frente. Aún sabiendo que es imposible que sus palabras sean transmitidas fórmula una respuesta:

__ jejeje si Papá...no me caería mal un corte de Cabello __ 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

__ Naru-Kun...Espero abras los ojos pronto, no sabes cuanta falta nos haces en la casa, hace mucho que no soy citado en la dirección por alguna de tus travesuras __ Una risa irónica se escapa de sus labios __ Y antes siempre te regañaba por eso ¿Quién diría que ahora extraño que tenga que sacarte de problemas? __ 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

__ Jajajaja Siii, que curioso __ Vuelve a contestar, aun sabiendo que no lo escuchaba __ yo también extraño tus regaños Papá y los de Mamá, incluso las pesadas bromas de Onii-San __ 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Un zumbido llama su atención, saca su teléfono revisando su pantalla. 

__ Lo siento hijo, pero debo irme. Vendré a verte en unos días y traeré a alguien para que te corte ese cabello ¡Es mas! ¡Para que te rape! ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso? __ 

__...__ El cuerpo de Naruto obviamente se queda inmóvil 

__ ¡Oki Doki! ¡Tomare tu silencio como un si! __ Se acerca a darle otro beso e la frente a Naruto __ Cuídate y no te metas en problemas __ 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

__ ¡¿Que?! ¡No! __ Grita despertando a su acompañante, el cual estaba acostado a su lado 

__ ¡¿Por qué tanto grito?! __ 

__ jejeje es que estaba hablando con mi Papá __ 

__ ¿Hablando? __ 

__ Bueno algo así, el fue a visítame al hospital y me hablaba y yo le contestaba aunque sé que no me escucha me gusta hacerlo, ya que me hace sentir vivo __ Una triste sonrisa surca su rostro. 

Sasuke al ver esto no puede evitar sentir que hablo de mas y decide cambiar radicalmente de tema. 

__ ¿Qué haces acostado a un lado de mí? __ El azabache se quejo pero no se movió del lugar. 

__ No sé, ¿Porque aun no sueltas mi mano? __ Pregunta inocentemente el rubio, a lo cual el azabache separa rudamente su mano de la del rubio ¿Porque lo estaba tomando de la mano? y como un rayo los incidentes del día anterior llegaron a su mente. 

__ Ah... ya me acorde __ Y junto a eso otro "pequeño" detalle __ Oye, se supone que eres un fantasma ¿No? __ 

__ Supongo... Mm... Creo que se podría decir que si ¿Por qué? __ 

__ ¿Cómo hiciste explotar las cosas ayer? ¿Cómo es que te estaba tomando de la mano? ¿Acaso...? __ En un rápido movimiento levanta su brazo derecho con intenciones de azotarlo contra la cara del Dobe, mas solo termina atravesando su rostro y dándose un fuerte golpe_ ¡Aghh! __ Mas por instinto que por otra cosa abraza fuertemente su muñeca con la izquierda mientras la aprieta contra su pecho haciendo una mueca de dolor que divirtió mucho al rubio. 

__ ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso es a lo que llamo "Castigo Divino"! __ 

__ Muy gra-cioso... __ Una vez que se le paso el dolor, retomo la plática anterior a su "castigo divino" como lo había llamado el Dobe __ ¿Cómo es que hace unos momentos podía tocarte y ahora ya no? __ 

__ En eso te equivocas, no me tocas, yo te toco y me cuesta energía... Para hacerla... amm... ¿Cómo se dice?... ¿Real?... no, ¿Dura?... no... __ 

__ ¿Quieres decir tangible? __ Por la cara que puso el Oji-Azul era obvio que no sabía de que hablaba el azabache __ Tangible, sólido, duro, físico ya sabes, algo que no puede ser atravesado __ Era un hecho, ese espectro sí que era un Dobe. 

__ ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Solo no me acordaba de como se decía! Soy olvidadizo no tonto ¡De verás!... __Lo ultimo lo dijo en medio de un puchero. 

__ ¿No crees que ya seas muy viejo para hacer berrinches de niño de 3 años? __ 

__ ¡TEME! __ No era que el azabache realmente detestara ese puchero, es solo que se le hizo raro ver a alguien de su edad portándose como un niño, ese Dobe era raro y hasta cierto punto lindo. Pero más gracioso y lindo era ver las caras que hacia ese Dobe cuando se enojaba __ ¡Y antes de que preguntes cualquier otra cosa yo puedo hacerme tanga! __ 

__ "Tangible" __ 

__ ¡Es igual! __ 

__ ¡Es diferente! ¡Uno es sinónimo de sólido y el otro es ropa interior! __ 

__ ¡No te pregunte TEME! __ 

__ ¡Aprende a hablar! __ 

__ ¡Yo se hablar! ¡Y ya deja de interrumpirme! __ 

__ Hump __ 

__ Como decía antes de ser GROSERAMENTE interrumpido. Puedo hacer mi cuerpo... "solido" __ Dijo casi gruñendo la última palabra __ y podría ser visto por cualquier persona, pero necesito mu~cha energía para eso y ya que había gastado energía destruyendo parte del pasillo para... Ya sabes... Por eso solo pude hacer solida mi mano, y disculpa por los daños jejeje __ 

__ La verdad me da igual, son solo un montón de cosas que mamá suele ganar en las apuestas. Regresando a lo importante ¿Energía? ¿Si podías hacerte solido porque no lo habías hecho antes? Como ayer cuando hiciste que los peatones de la calle me creyeran demente __ La ira y vergüenza le apodero al recordar tales hechos. 

__ Ya te dije que se necesita energía y como cualquiera sabe los fantasmas nos alimentamos de emociones negativas, me alimente de ustedes; de tu padre por el rencor y odio que sintió hacia la tal "Mikoto" cuando te ataco y de ti por tu "Miedo"... __ 

__ ¡Yo no tenía miedo! __ Niega de inmediato ante las palabras de Naruto, el cual solo lo ve con una cara muy sarcástica que decía "Si como tu digas" __ ¡Yo no me asus-! __ 

__ Ya te lo dije, me alimento de energía negativa, no puedes engañarme y está bien, no le diré a nadie __ Levanta la mano izquierda y posa su mano derecha sobre su corazón __ ¡Palabra! Y si incumplo que me muera __ 

__ Ya estás muerto Idiota __ 

__ ¡Ya enserio! ¿A quién le diría? ¿Y a que muerto vagante le interesaría lo que le pasara a un desconocido? __ 

__ Hump, más te vale... Oye Naruto __ 

__ ¿Qué pasa Te-...Sasuke? __ 

__ Dijiste que tu padre fue a visitarte no? ¿No se supone que estás muerto? __ 

__ Bueno, se supone pero aun sigo atado a este mundo por mi cuerpo __ Una idea llego a su mente y con ella una gran sonrisa __ ¡Sasuke! ¿Te gustaría conocerme? __ 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Continuara...**

**=+=+=+=+=+=**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
\- ¡Es aquí! _

\- ¿Esta es tu habitación? Entremos antes de que alguien venga _ Y era lo mejor, habían batallado mucho para subir hasta ese piso sin levantar sospechas del personal.

Cuando llegaron trataron de entrar normal, esperaron la hora de visitas y después fue a recepción a preguntar por su número de habitación dando los datos que le pedían sobre el paciente.

Pero fue en vano, el Dobe tenía visitas restringidas a petición de la familia. Por lo que necesitaba venir con un familiar autorizado para poder verlo.

Por lo que se fueron... A buscar otra manera de entrar, fue estresante pero lo lograron.

_ Mh _ El rubio asintió con la cabeza mirando a los ojos al Uchiha.

Sasuke entreabrió un poco la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba solo el rubio, al ver que era así abrió un poco más la puerta rápidamente cerrando la tras de sí.

Mantuvo su vista en la camilla, en algún momento el rubio apareció al lado de su cuerpo, ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a las apariciones repentinas del "espectro".

Se acerco a la camilla para poder ver mejor al rubio, Naruto tenia razón: su cabello ya estaba largo casi le llegaba bajo de los hombros pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al azabache si no su rostro y altura, eran mas grandes y maduros (Mas no tanto) como las de él ¿Cómo era eso posible si el Dobe se veía menor que Sasuke? Este comenzó a ver al fantasma y después a su cuerpo simultáneamente comparándolos, era obvio que eran la misma persona de eso no tenia duda mas el fantasma era mas aniñado que su cuerpo, él pensaba que Naruto era unos tres o cuatro años menor que él pero en realidad quizás solo algunos meses pues se veía casi tan maduro como el, claro que el era mas maduro y guapo mientras el rubio era mas aniñado, pero aun así parecían tener casi la misma edad.

Naruto solo miraba como Sasuke miraba su espíritu y luego su cuerpo, no es que se quejara de que le pusiera atención pero ¡Se comenzaba a incomodar!

_ ¡Ya deja eso Teme! ¡Me desesperas! De verás_ Lo ultimo lo dijo en un especie de berrinche.

_ Solo veía que tenemos casi la misma edad _ Dijo sin dejar de compararles.   
_ ¿Eh? ¿Misma edad? ¡¿De que hablas?! _

_ Aparte de Dobe retrasado, me refiero a que seguro nacimos el mismo año _ A veces pensaba que Naruto había quedado en ese estado por un, muy fuerte, golpe en la cabeza.

_ ¡No me refería a eso! _ Se quejo, pero después su mirada cambio a una de curiosidad _ ¿En que año naciste? _

_ En el año 1996* ¿Y eso que? _

_ ¡Ja! Lo sabia _ Sasuke se le queda viendo sin entender _ ¡Yo soy mayor! ¡Nací en el 94*! Aunque todos siempre me han dicho que me veo mas joven, pero eso es de familia ¡Deberías ver a Tsunade-Oba-Chan! ¡Se ve de unos 26 pero en realidad tiene 54 años ¡De Veras! _

**~~~~~~**

  
En una espaciosa oficina en otra parte del Hospital una, aparentemente, joven Rubia se levanta de golpe con los ojos completamente abiertos y en un especie de Shock, al ver esto Shizune, su más confiable ayudante, se acerca preocupada hacia ella.

_ ¿Todo está bien Tsunade-Sama? _ La mencionada voltea a ver a Shizune.

_ Alguien...me ha... llamado Abuela... _ Dice aun impactada.

_ ¿Eh? _ Nadie que valorará su vida llamaría a Tsunade de esa manera... Excepto... _ P-Pero que dice Tsunade-Sama, la única persona que le llama así es-... _ Guarda silencio de golpe al darse cuenta que eso mismo pasaba por la mente de su jefa, ambas mujeres se dirigen una mirada fija a los ojos antes de salir corriendo de la oficina rumbo a una habitación en especifico.

**~~~~~~**

  
_ ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Del 94?! Entonces tienes ¿18 años? ¡¿Es una broma?! _ Sasuke no era de los que se impresionaban con cualquier cosa, de hecho no se emocionaba con nada, pero que ese rubio sea mayor que el era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza. No solo su cuerpo si no su personalidad ¡Era mucho mas aniñado que él!

_ Nop, solo con mirar mi cuerpo te das cuenta _ Una sonrisa burlona se asoma en su rostro _ Mi alma se ve mas joven porque tenia 14 años cuando... bueno cuando me separe de mi cuerpo _ Se comienza a rascar la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

_ ¿A los catorce? ¿Has estado vagando sin rumbo los últimos cuatro años? _

_ ¿Eh? Pues no _ Pose pensativa _ que yo sepa jamás salí de la ciudad _ Mira fijamente hacia la puerta y guarda silencio unos segundos _ ¡Rápido escóndete! ¡Siento a Oba-Chan y a Shizune-Nee-Chan! _ Sasuke, sin quejarse, se metió debajo de la cama, que para su suerte era alta y estaba cubierta hasta el suelo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a una joven Rubia seguida de una muchacha castaña que de inmediato se pusieron a revisar al rubio: La rubia el cuerpo y la castaña los aparatos. Sasuke solo se mantenía debajo de la cama callado con Naruto a su lado, Sasuke no entendía para que se escondía si como quiera no podían verlo.

_ Tsunade-Sama, según el registro Naruto no ha reaccionado _ Comunica desilusionada.

_ Pero... _ Volvió a revisarlos pero esta vez personalmente viendo que la Castaña no se equivocaba _ creí que... _ La tristeza le inundo, cuando su nieto fue herido ella quería entrar a quirófano y ayudarle pero estaban tan alterada que no se lo permitió, sabia que si entraba en ese estado en vez de ayudar lo podría empeorar, además si ella no se hubiera detenido sus subordinados si la hubieran parado. Un familiar no puede atender a un familiar: muchos sentimientos involucrados y eso todos lo saben.

Pero aun asi ella cree que si hubiera entrado y hubiera actuado quizás su nieto no hubiera quedado en ese estado, después de todo ella era el cuerpo medico con mayor experiencia y habilidad en todo el país, no por nada era reconocida mundialmente.

Esa vez, por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió una inútil.

_ Tranquila Tsunade-Sama, ya vera como despertara pronto _ Trato de animarla _ Ande vamos, ya casi termina su turno _ Ambas mujeres salen de la habitación y se alejan.

_ * _¿"Tsunade"? Entonces ella era la abuela del Dobe_ * _ Voltea la mirada hacia Naruto el cual se veía triste _ ¿Naruto?... _ El mencionado frota sus ojos y después mira a Sasuke.

_ Disculpa Teme ¿Qué ocurre? _ Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa al azabache.

_ Regresemos a mi casa ¿Quieres? _ Le regresa la sonrisa al rubio, el cual se sonroja levemente mientras asiente entusiasmado.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
A una calle del Hospital se encontraba un concurrido y popular café. Era el tipo de lugar que los Universitarios elegían para pasar el tiempo, en el caso de Itachi fue igual.

_ Nee~ Ita-Kun mis padres salieron hoy, ¿No te gustaría ver películas conmigo _ Una muy bien dotada muchacha castaña de unos 20 años se le insinuaba a un azabache de unos 22 años con grandes pero, según muchas jóvenes, sexis ojeras.

_ Mm... suena interesante _ Contesta con una sonrisa seductora.

_ Mo~ Ita-Kun, dijiste que hoy irías conmigo al lago _ Se queja una hermosa joven de unos 19 años cuyo cabello era de un exótico color morado.

_ ¡No! ¡Ita-Kun vendrá conmigo cara de ciruela! _

_ ¡Te equivocas ira conmigo cuerpo de manzana podrida! _ Y así una habitual pelea entre exuberantes chicas por la atención de "Itachi Uchiha" comenzó.

El azabache, ya acostumbrado, solo las ignoro mientras terminaba su café el cual casi se le cae cuando ve a su Ototo salir del hospital y caminar lentamente hasta dar vuelta en a calle perdiéndose de su vista.

Itachi se para rápidamente mientras saca dinero de su cartera y lo pone en la mesa, no porque tenga a medio mundo femenino a sus pies quiere decir que dejo de lado sus modales como caballero. Les dijo a las jóvenes: "Surgió algo, paguen aquí les dejo el dinero, nos vemos" salió corriendo del café en dirección a donde vio a su Ototou dejando a las muchachas algo idas por su repentina huida.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Naruto miraba a Sasuke sacar su móvil, presionar algunos botones y después acercarlo a su oído, lo cual llamo no solo su atención si no también su curiosidad.

_ Oye Teme ¿A quién llamas? _

_ A nadie Dobe _ Contesta sin retirar el móvil de su oído derecho.

_ ¿Entonces para que tienes el teléfono ahí? _

\- Para que cuando hablemos frente a la gente creyeran que estoy hablando por teléfono en vez de que estoy hablando solo _

_ Oh... ¡Teme! ¡Eres muy inteligente! _ El ego del moreno subió dos rallitas _ ¿Pero y si te llaman? ¿No te dolerá...? el oído por el ¡Pff! por el timbre Jajaja _ Dice la ultima frase entre risas.

_ Tu mismo lo dijiste: soy muy inteligente, por eso lo he puesto en silencioso, aunque nunca me llaman es bueno ser precavido _ Naruto se sorprendió _ Te sorprendes por algo tan obvio como eso, eres un verdadero Dobe _ Lastima que con el la subida de su ego también apareció su característica, y hasta ahora desconocida para el rubio, arrogancia.

_ ¡Teme! ¡No me digas "Dobe"! _ Gruñe/Grita el, según la edad, mayor.

_ Bien, no te volvere a decir "Dobe" _ Naruto sintió satisfacción con eso _ Usuratonkachi _ Y ahora furia.

_ ¡TEME! _ La siguiente acción del Azabache dejo impactado al rubio para después hacerlo sonreír con verdadera y pura felicidad, pues era la primera vez que veía al Uchiha hacer algo así.

**~~~~~~**

  
Itachi logro ver a Sasuke, estaba halando por teléfono, al verlo apresuro el paso para darle alcancé más se detuvo en seco cuando escucho algo que no había escuchado en años: La risa de su hermano menor.

Sasuke se reía a carcajada limpia ¿Hace cuanto que no escuchaba eso de su hermano? No estaba seguro pero si sabia que no lo veía sonreír, menos reír, desde hace mucho.

Antes de ver a su hermano desaparecer mientras cruzaba la calle logro escuchar una palabra, algo que llamo su atención:

_ Usuratonkachi _ Seguido de una sonrisa.

Cuando el resto de las personas cruzaron la calle perdió por completo de vista a su hermano. él solo se detuvo ahí, mirando hacia donde se había ido... Estaba seguro que él insulto no era para él pero aún así dolió oírlo... Se quedó parado pensando en todo lo que había pasado los últimos años y lo que había, mas bien no había, hecho por su hermano en mucho tiempo.

**~~~~~~**

  
Naruto miraba tiernamente a Sasuke, ni siquiera había respondido a su "Usuratonkachi", lo cual llamo la atención del Azabache.

_ ¿Qué tanto miras? _ Pregunta aun con el teléfono en la oreja.

_ Me gusta _ Se asoma una gran sonrisa de su rostro _ Me gusta tu sonrisa Sasuke _ El teléfono del azabache se le cae de las manos, lo recoge rápidamente y desvía la mirada "enojado".

_ ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Bakkero! _ Le grita "enojado", aun desviando la mirada, escondiendo su sonrojo.   
Naruto, ya sabiendo que su amigo no era muy abierto respecto a sus emociones, lo cual noto cuando no quiso admitir que tuvo miedo cuando Fugaku lo atacó, lo dejó ser.

Sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo lo hizo enojar. Recordó la mirada del Señor y por un momento, como un flash, una mirada similar a la del señor Fugaku se asomo por su mente provocándole un fuerte pero pasajero dolor de cabeza que le hizo detenerse, llevar ambas manos a la cabeza y soltar un gemido de dolor cayendo de rodillas.

_ ¡¿Ocurre algo?! _ Pregunto preocupado Sasuke mientras se acercaba, al ver las últimas acciones del rubio se preocupo por él.

El dolor pasó rápido por lo que Naruto se volvió a levantar agradeciendo no estar cruzando la calle y encontrarse en medio del parque, el cual estaba algo desolado por la hora que era.

_ Si... no es nada, solo fue un ligero dolor de cabeza, seguro y alguna de las enfermeras traía medicinas o algo para mi y termino tropezándose y golpeándome con la bandeja ¡Ya ha pasado! Incluso una vez me bañaron en medicina ¡Iugh! _ Puso cara de asco sacando una ligera sonrisa al azabache.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Continuará...**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Recuerden que e suna historia de hace años, esta ambientada en el 2012 y pues... Preferí dejarle las fechas correspondientes.
> 
> Y como dato curioso estuve escuchando: "Where are you Christmas?" cantada por Faith Hill mientras editaba estos capítulos. Es una hermosa canción mega recomendable <3


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Naruto miraba tiernamente a Sasuke, ni siquiera había respondido a su "Usuratonkachi", lo cual llamo la atención del Azabache.

_ ¿Qué tanto miras? _ Pregunta aun con el teléfono en la oreja.

_ Me gusta _ Se asoma una gran sonrisa de su rostro _ Me gusta tu sonrisa Sasuke _ El teléfono del azabache se le cae de las manos, lo recoge rápidamente y desvía la mirada "enojado".

_ ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Bakkero! _ Le grita "enojado", aun desviando la mirada, escondiendo su sonrojo.

Naruto, sabiendo que su amigo no era muy abierto respecto a sus emociones lo cual noto cuando no quizo admitir que tuvo miedo cuando Fugaku lo atacó, lo dejó ser.

Sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo lo hizo enojar. Recordó la mirada del Señor y por un momento, como un flash, una mirada similar a la del señor Fugaku se asomó por su mente convocándole un fuerte pero pasajero dolor de cabeza que le hizo detenerse, llevar ambas manos a la cabeza y soltar un gemido de dolor cayendo de rodillas.

_ ¡¿Ocurre algo?! _ Pregunto preocupado Sasuke mientras se acercaba, al ver las últimas acciones del rubio se preocupó por él.

El dolor y había pasado por lo que Naruto se volvió a levantar agradeciendo no estar cruzando la calle y encontrarse en medio del parque, el cual estaba algo desolado por la hora que era.

_ Si no es nada, solo fue un ligero dolor de cabeza, seguro y alguna de las enfermeras traía medicinas o algo para mí y termino tropezándose y golpeándome con la bandeja ¡Ya ha pasado! Incluso una vez me bañaron en medicina ¡Iugh! _ Puso cara de asco sacando una ligera sonrisa al azabache.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
El menor de los Uchiha estaba acostado en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin soñar nada en especial. Mas esa calma de sueño se opacó por una retumbante voz que se escuchaba.

__ Teme...__ Escuchaba una vos lejana __ Teme... __Claro, solo una persona, o ser, le llamaba así __ ¡TEME! __

Abrió los ojos de golpe topándose con una mirada azul, que se había (Otra vez) acostado a su lado sin su permiso, dedicándole su mejor mirada de enojado se preparó para reclamarle por despertarlo a gritos, más el rubio hablo primero.

__ Te estuve llamando durante horas Teme, no parecías despertar, incluso me dio la impresión de estarle hablando a la versión masculina de la Bella Durmiente __ Al contrario de lo normal, Naruto no tenía ningún tono divertido ni burlón.

__ ¿Que quieres Dobe? __ Dejo pasar el insulto, prefirió ir directo al grano, pues no recordaba haber visto antes una mirada tan seria en ese rubio revoltoso.

__ ¿Ya viste la hora? __ Sasuke mira su despertador.

__ Si __ Naruto lo mira mal __ Son las 7:21 de la mañana __ Ahora si le contesta bien, sin darse cuenta el molestar al fantasma se había vuelto su nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

__ ¿Acaso no tienes responsabilidades? __ ¿Quién se creía ese Dobe? ¿Su esposa?... prefirió ignorar su último pensamiento.

__ Na, no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela __ Contesto dando su grandiosa razón para faltar.

__ ¡Sasuke! ¿Acaso no dijiste que odiabas tu vida? __ Se ganó la atención del moreno __ En vez de terminarla ¿Por qué no cambiarla? Puedes empezar por aprovechar la oportunidad de estudiar para poder independizarte y tener tu propia vida con un buen trabajo __ Sin querer escuchar de otro sermón, Sasuke se levantó, tomo su ropa y se encamino a la ducha dejando atrás al revoltoso espectro. Si, aún seguía refiriéndose al pobre espíritu de esa manera.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Itachi caminaba, aun en pijama, por los pasillos, iba a ver que podía desayunar cuando sin querer queriendo escucha una conversación en la habitación de Sasuke.

__ ¿Feliz?... Bien, pero más te vale no meterme en problemas en la escuela ¿Entendido? __ Itachi se quedó sorprendido, que él recuerde su Ototo había dejado de asistir, por capricho suyo, los viernes a la escuela ¿Por qué ahora tenía ganas de ir? Escucho pasos acercándose a la puerta y retrocedió. Sasuke salió de la habitación con su uniforme y su móvil en mano __ ¿Qué haces en la puerta de mi cuarto? __ Contrario de cómo estaba hablando hace un rato le pregunto de manera fría.

__ No estaba frente a tu puerta, fue coincidencia, pasaba por aquí mientras me dirigía a la cocina __ Contesto con tranquilidad.

__ ¿Desde cuándo me das explicaciones? __ El menor camino a las escaleras y bajo.   
__ ¿No vas a desayunar? __ Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha acercándose a las escaleras.

__ ¿Qué te importa?...Ya se me hizo tarde, comeré algo de camino __ Salio por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Ya había llegado a la parada del tren, lo esperaba mientras comía algo de Pan que acababa de comprar para desayunar el cual tenía en la mano izquierda y su móvil, en modo silencioso claro, lo sostenía con la mano derecha.

__ Creí que no te llevabas bien con tu hermano __ Comento el Rubio parado aun lado de Sasuke.

__ No me llevo bien con él, ni siquiera sé porque se portó me contestó __ Contesto terminando su Onigiri y guardando la envoltura en su mochila.

__ Por cierto, ayer se me olvido preguntarte pero... ¿Cómo...terminaste así? __

__ ¿"Así"? __ Luego entendió a que se refería el moreno __ Ah "así"...Pues... __De pronto se quedó callado con una mirada asustada.

__ ¿Naruto? Si te molesta olvida lo que di- __

__ No sé... __ Sasuke se le quedo mirando sin entender __ Sasuke... __ Levanto la mirada a Sasuke con rostro impactado __ No recuerdo lo que pasó... Recuerdo como fue el último día en mi cuerpo pero... Solo la mitad, no había pensado en mi... Accidente __ Sasuke no sabía que decir ante esa declaración, había tenido curiosidad sobre los Fantasmas y le había hecho muchas preguntas relacionadas con el tema al rubio y este le había contestado, entre las cosas que le había contado estaba que los que mueren y no saben que están muertos merodean por el mundo al igual que los que tienen asuntos pendientes.

¿Puede ser...que el asunto pendiente de Naruto era...el saber cómo terminó asi?

__ * _Si Naruto recuerda cómo paso... ¿Se ira no?_ * __ El rubio tendría descanso pero... no lo volvería a ver.

El Tren llego y entro sentándose, era algo tarde por lo que estaba algo vacío.

__ Sasuke me voy a dar un paseo por ahí, iré mas tarde a tu escuela, ¡Mas te vale estar ahí o me enojare! __ Le amenazo para después regresarle una sonrisa, después se esfumo.

Sasuke bajo lentamente su móvil y vio la apagada pantalla, apenas había escuchado al rubio. Sabía que era lo mejor para su amigo pero ¿Era lo mejor para él? A pesar de solo haber pasado algunos días ya se había acostumbrado a ese fastidioso, desesperante, infantil... Dobe. No sabía que haría cuando... cuando se fuera.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
No lo había pensado antes, ¿Cómo no había pensado en algo tan importante como eso? Bueno, cuando lo pierdes todo no quieres pensar en ello para que no duela ¿Quizás hizo lo mismo y prefirió olvidarlo para que no doliera? ¡¿Pero por años?! Sasuke tenía razón: era un Dobe. Entonces si recordaba cómo murió...

__ ¡Regresaría a mi cuerpo! __ Chillo emocionado, pero entonces pensó en otra opción __ ¿Y si en vez de eso...el haber olvidado mi muerte seria mi...asunto pendiente?... Eso quiere decir... que cuando lo recuerde ¿Partiré al más allá? __

Antes eso no le importaría mucho, después de todo ya ha estado mucho tiempo en coma por lo cual seguro sus padres ya sabrían que quizás jamás despertaría, pero... no quería irse... No quería despedirse de Sasuke, ya se había acostumbrado a él... a ese arrogante, ególatra, orgulloso... Teme. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta pero... No quería dejar a Sasuke, quería estar a su lado ¿Eso era imposible? Por alguna razón no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Compañía Uchiha**

  
El señor Fugaku salía de la sala de Junta, había fallado otra vez, y no se sorprende, desde la ocurrencia de su primo había hecho imposible una tregua y menos una alianza con las compañías Namikaze.

No importa cuántas veces lo intentara no podía lograr que Minato Namikaze aceptara trabajar con él y eso le ponía furioso pero lo entendía, sino fuera por la insistencia de su padre hace mucho hubiera dejado hasta allí los intentos de unión.

__ ¿Todavía no logras esa alianza? __ Pregunto tranquilamente un señor algo parecido a Fugaku. Su cabello era largo y peinado en unas extrañas puntas.

__ Sería más fácil si un idiota no hubiera mandado a coma a su hijo menor __ Contesto con rencor, admitía estar dispuesto a mucho lograr esa alianza, pero jamás llegaría al punto de cometer un asesinato casi perfecto contra el jefe de la compañía para que su hijo mayor heredara y aceptara la alianza.

__ Hump, si no te acuerdas no lograron encontrar evidencias suficientes para hacerme responsable, además, ese mocoso estaría bien y mi plan hubiera funcionado si no hubiera aparecido y salvado a su soso padre __ Le recordó a su primo.

__ Hubieran encontrado la evidencia suficiente si yo no te hubiera ayudado Madara, además Minato te vio y sabe que eres mi familiar, aunque solo él te haya visto tuviste suerte de que te ayudara. Pero hora por tu estupidez jamás tendremos nada de esa familia, no s eporque seguimos insistiendo un imposible __

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
__ ¡Teme! __ Grito emocionado el, aparentemente, menor.

Acababan de tocar la campana, la última clase de Sasuke fue Educación Física por lo que estaba en los vestidores de los chicos saliendo de la ducha. Decidió esperar y salir al final para así no toparse con su club de admiradoras.

__ Uzuratonkachi, comienzo a pensar que ya me cambiaste el nombre a "Teme" __ Contesta algo feliz, pero disimulando. No recordaba la última vez que alguien se emocionaba sinceramente de verlo.

__ ¡Tu me llamas como te da la gana y no te digo nada! ¡De Verás! __ Hizo un gracioso puchero __ Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue? __Pregunto interesado.

__ Pues, te diré que gracias a ti y tu idea de que fuera a la escuela hice mucho ejercicio __ Recordó como huía de esas locas cada vez que iba a las clases, comedor e incluso al baño.

__ Jejeje de nada __ Contesto sin realmente entender a que se refería __ Bueno, ¡vámonos! __

Salieron de la academia de Sasuke, y se encaminaron a la mansión del Moreno, como no tenían que apurarse por llegar decidieron (Mas bien Sasuke decidió) caminar en vez de esperar y tomar el tren que seguramente estaría lleno.

__ Me sorprende que no te lleve ningún chofer a la escuela, a mí si me llevaban __ Comento Naruto para iniciar una plática.

__ Tengo piernas, no necesito que nadie me lleve, además, prefiero conducir mi propio auto a que alguien más lo conduzca __ Contesto continuando la plática.

__ ¡¿Tienes auto?! __ Pregunto, claramente, emocionado el Oji-Azul.

__ No, pero me gustaría tener uno. Uno clásico __ Le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se borró al recordar lo de esta mañana __ ¿Quieres...recordar cómo pasó... "esto"? __

Ante la pregunta la alegría de Naruto también se borró al recordar lo que había estado pensado todo el rato en el que Sasuke estuvo en la escuela.   
__ Sinceramente... __ Dio un suspiro y miro con una sonrisa triste a Sasuke __ No, quizás vuelva a mi cuerpo y despierte... pero... quizás en vez de eso encuentre el "descanso eterno"... Creo que no quiero descubrirlo __

__ ¿Por qué? __ Pregunto Sasuke deteniéndose, Naruto también se detuvo, pero ya unos cuatro de pasos frente al Uchiha.   
__ Yo... pues... __ Un ligero sonrojo invadió sus mejillas __ No me gustaría, decirte adiós Sasuke __

Sasuke separo los labios y estuvo a punto de decir algo más la puerta de su mansión abriéndose lo hizo silenciar.

__ Hola Sasuke, veo que ya llegaste __ Sasuke puso cara de fastidio no le agradaba su tío. Naruto, a diferencia de él puso cara de pánico al escuchar esa voz. Cosa que Sasuke noto.

__ ¿Naruto? __ Pregunto preocupado.   
Naruto giro lentamente su cuerpo enfocando su mirada en la persona parada en la puerta de la mansión, como un flash, los recuerdos de su muerte llegaron a su mente y el terror lo invadió, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar de espalda muy cerca de Sasuke, el cual aún no entendía que pasaba y lo entendió menos con lo que pronuncio el rubio.

__ ¿Madara...? __

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Continuará...**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
_Quieres...recordar cómo pasó... "esto"? __

Ante la pregunta la alegría de Naruto también se borró al recordar lo que había estado pensado todo el rato en el que Sasuke estuvo en la escuela.   
__ Sinceramente... __ Dio un suspiro y miro con una sonrisa triste a Sasuke __ No, quizás vuelva a mi cuerpo y despierte... pero... quizás en vez de eso encuentre el "descanso eterno"... Creo que no quiero descubrirlo __

__ ¿Por qué? __ Pregunto Sasuke deteniéndose, Naruto también se detuvo, pero ya unos cuatro de pasos frente al Uchiha.   
__ Yo... pues... __ Un ligero sonrojo invadió sus mejillas __ No me gustaría, decirte adiós Sasuke __

Sasuke separo los labios y estuvo a punto de decir algo más la puerta de su mansión abriéndose lo hizo silenciar.

__ Hola Sasuke, veo que ya llegaste __ Sasuke puso cara de fastidio no le agradaba su tío. Naruto, a diferencia de él puso cara de pánico al escuchar esa voz. Cosa que Sasuke noto.

__ ¿Naruto? __ Pregunto preocupado.   
Naruto giro lentamente su cuerpo enfocando su mirada en la persona parada en la puerta de la mansión, a pesar de no conocerlo de daba un aire familiar pero también de miedo, el pánico lo invadió, antes de que se diera cuenta todo en su vista perdió color hasta volverse blanco y un video... no, un recuerdo que creyó haber perdido llego a su mente...

_**~15 de marzo del año 2009~** _

_En el Gimnasio de la Academia Jinchuriki se llevaba a cabo el torneo escolar de Artes marciales, donde combatían entre si los miembros de los diferentes grupos de Artes marciales de la escuela, no solo se elegía al mejor de cada área si no que también seleccionaban los mejores y más capacitados; ya sean 3, 5, 10 o los que requiera cada equipo de cada categoría y ser los representantes del instituto en los torneos nacionales._

___ ¡El ganador del encuentro de artes marciales de la categoría de Taijutsu es Naruto Namikaze! __ Se anunció al público antes de guardar silencio y recibir una especie de señal de los jueces y director del instituto __ ¡Me acaban de informar que el joven Namikaze ha sido seleccionado para ser de los que representen al Instituto en los siguientes torneos dentro de su categoría! __ Informa provocando gritos y felicitaciones de parte del público para Naruto._

_Naruto corrió del centro del Gimnasio hacia el público, para ser exactos, hacia sus familiares que lo felicitaron entusiasmados y orgullosos._

___ ¡Felicidades Bebé! __ Kushina abrazaba (Asfixiaba) a su ya no tan bebé, sabia cuando adoraba las artes marciales, la determinación que tenía, y la gran fuerza (Herencia marca "Kushina Uzumaki") más nunca imagino que sacaría el primer lugar en su primer torneo interno, heredó mucho de ambos: su esposo también tenia gran habilidad en las artes marciales, no tanto como ella (O es lo que siempre dice) y de gran firmeza, igual o mayor que la suya, cuando realmente quería algo lo obtenía y no se rendía ni se dejaba doblegar, definitivamente estaba agradecida de la gran herencia que les dio Minato a sus, ya no tan pequeños, bebés._

_\- Kushina, si sigues apretándolo muy fuerte no llegara a los torneos __ Comento divertido Minato ante la efusivadad de su esposa y el, sin resultados, esfuerzo de su hijo por poder liberarse._

___ Lo siento bebé, es que me emocione ¡Ya Sabes! __Dejo libre a su hijo que solo rio divertido._

___ ¡Yo también estoy emocionado y no por eso estoy asfixiando a quien se me acerque ¡De Verás! __ Su tono burlesco saco una sonrisa a los presentes._

_\- *Es idéntico a su madre* __ Lo cual no era mentira, tenían el mismo carácter y personalidad de ella __ Felicidades Hijo ¡Espero muestres el mismo espíritu en el torneo! ___

_\- No mostrare el mismo espíritu, mostrare un espíritu más fuerte ¡Por qué fastidiare a Nii-San hasta que acepte entrenar conmigo! ¡De veras! __ Deidara rio resignado._

_Los torneos del Instituto continuaron hasta que dieron las 9 de la noche, el último equipo, el equipo de Karate, termino dando como ganador a Sakura Haruno, una amiga de Naruto la cual tenía un carácter que solía descargar con sus oponentes, si no lo creías solo basta con ver como deja a sus contrincantes._

_Poco a poco los padres de familia y alumnos fueron desalojando el instituto. Ya eran casi las 12 y la Familia Namikaze apenas iba llegando a su hogar. ¿Razón? Por el triunfo de su hijo habían ido a festejar llevándolo a un restaurante ¡El que él quisiera! Sin importar lo caro o las estrellas que tuviera, pero el Menor eligió su restaurante favorita "Ichiraku" lo que emociono a su padre... Pero a sus abuelos, Madre y Hermano no tanto, ellos eran amantes del Ramen no como los otros dos que hasta parecían adictos._

_Naruto estaba vestido con su pijama azul cielo que daba juego con sus ojos, acababa de salir de la ducha por lo que aún seguía húmedo, casi mojado._

_Su madre y abuela platicaban mientras su abuelo Jiraya y Minato estaban cada uno desparramado en los sillones; Jiraiya durmiendo y Minato casi-casi también, su hermano tomaba algo de jugo mientras revisaba algo en su Blog de Arte._

___ Ototou apestas a sudor __ Se quejó el mayor._   
___ ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Me acabo de meter a bañar! __ Su abuela puso mucha atención a esa parte mirando a Naruto algo molesta._

___ ¡Naruto! ¡Hace frío! ¡¿Acaso quieres enfermarte?! __ Kushina solo miro enojada a su hijo menor, estaba de acuerdo con su Suegra, lo cual asusto a Naruto, la ira de una de ellas era mortal ¡¿Pero de las dos?! ¡Y peor! ¡Juntas!_

___ Jejejeje disculpen, iré a secarme bien. ¡Y no huelo mal Onii-San! Seguro es la cinta de la medalla, me la pusieron cuando aún no me bañaba, se debió quedar pegado el olor __ Se dirigió a las escaleras para subir, pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de algo __ ¡Mi medalla! __Grito dándose cuenta de que no la había metido a la casa._

___ ¿Cómo pudiste perder una medalla de oro que pesa casi 5 kilos? __ Pregunta sorprendida Kushina._

___ ¡No era tan pesada! Y creo que la deje en el auto iré por ella _ Antes de llegar a la puerta trasera (Pues todos los móviles de su familia eran estacionados en la parte trasera de la mansión que parecía más el estacionamiento de un Supermercado, pero Tsunade lo detiene con la voz._

___ ¡Alto ahí! Estas empapado, si sales solo lograras pescar una pulmonía o algo peor __ Naruto iba a alegar pero su hermano hablo._

___ Yo iré yo, igual necesito hacer una llamada __A Deidara no le costaba nada ir, además estaba aburrido._

___ No te preocupes hijo iré yo, debo despertarme, después de todo ya tuvimos todo el día de paseo al chofer, debe estar cansado, así que voy a llevar a mis padres, Papá esta tan dormido que seguro se queda dormido al volante y mi madre no ha dejado de beber desde el restaurante, ya a de andar borracha __ Ante las palabras Tsunade gruñe, Deidara acepta, y Jiraya ronca._

_Naruto, que quería ya su medalla, y acepta a regañadientes subiendo apresurado por una toalla para secarse rápido esperar a su Padre._

_=+=+=+=+=+=_

  
_Minato se acercó al auto familiar más antes de abrirla un golpe seco lo hace voltear encontrándose con el chófer inconsciente en el piso, corrió hacia la persona para ver su estado. Al ver que estaba inconsciente y perdía mucha sangre se dispuso a llamar a su madre (La cual era medico)._

___ A menos que quiera que su familia salga herida yo no me movería __ Guardo silencio y giro hacia el dueño de aquella voz __ Buenas noches Minato ¿Cómo has estado? ___

_Minato quedo en Shock unos momentos al ver el arma que poseía en la mano derecha (Traía conectado algo en el cañón, seguro era un silenciador), agradeció al cielo haber salido el en lugar de alguno de sus hijos._

___ Eres el vicepresidente de la compañía Uchiha... ¿Madara, no? __ Pregunto tratando de mantener la calma, lo cual le resultaba casi imposible. El hombre asintió con la cabeza__ ¿Puedo saber que está haciendo en mi casa y con un arma? ___

___ No quieres aceptar una alianza sin importar que ofrezcamos, incluso si nosotros tenemos desventaja en el trato no la aceptas, dime ¿Por qué? __ Ante tal pregunta y el escenario en el que estaba Minato prefirió hablar con la verdad._

___ ¿"Por qué"? Quizás la alianza me beneficie a corto plazo, pero no la puedo aceptar ya que no solo pienso en el "dinero", sino también en el "aliado" __ Quizás se ganaría un plomazo, pero definitivamente no quería rodearse de personas así y menos que estuvieran cerca de sus seres queridos._

_**~~~~~~** _

  
_Le había dicho a su padre que no iría pero se estaba tardando mucho, como si estuviera en una misión secreta, se escabullo por la casa evitando a sus familiares hasta llegar afuera._

_Vio a su padre e iba a llamarle pero paro en seco al sentir haber pisado algo con su calzado ¿Cuándo había llovido? Al ver que el "agua" era carmesí estuvo por gritar pero tapo su boca y retrocedieron unos pasos, tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Lo que vio lo dejo en verdadero Shock, se había tropezado con el chófer inconsciente en el suelo... Lo peor es que estaba bañado en líquido carmesí._

___ Piénsalo bien Madara, esto no te hará ningún bien, al contrario te pudrirá desde dentro ¿Enserio quieres esto? ¿Por algo tan ridículo como una estúpida alianza? __ La voz de su padre le hizo medio-reaccionar._

_Lentamente giro la mirada viendo a su padre a unos pasos de un hombre armado._

___ No entiendes Minato, jamás entendiste... __ Susurro entre dientes con furia retenida._

___ Te equivocas Madara, tú fuiste quien se equivocó... ___

_Fue lo último que susurro antes de que cerrara los ojos y escuchara el disparo por parte del Uchiha, no sentía dolor, no sentía ardor, no sentía... ¿Nada? Abrió los ojos y vio la peor escena que un padre pudo ver, a su hijo cayendo lentamente mientras una explosión carmesí lo bañaba..._

_Cuando Naruto vio las intenciones de Madara, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia delante de su padre recibiendo el disparo... Cuando se paró frente a él sintió miedo, preocupación y ahora... ahora sentía mucha calma, paz y... soledad... una profunda soledad lo invadió, vio a su padre a su lado, moviendo los alivios y llorando... A su abuela a un lado de él con tocando su pecho... justo donde no sentía ya nada... a su hermano casi sobre su cabeza mirándolo aterrado y llamándolo... a su madre con su vientre cerca de su rostro... seguro él estaba recostado sobre su regazo, mirándolo, llorando y llamándole... apenas entendía lo que decían... de un momento a otro su vista se empezó a nublar y antes de darse cuenta todo se volvió obscuro..._

_Ya no escuchaba nada... Ya no miraba nada... Ya no...Ya no sentía nada..._   
_Lloro, Grito... Rogo pero nadie le ayudaba, esa oscuridad lo invadió y se dio cuenta de ello... de que... ya no tenía... nada..._

_..._

  
__ ¿Madara?...__

__ ¿Eh?... ¿Lo conoces? __ ¿Cómo es que el Dobe conocía a su Tío?

__ ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? __ Madara no entendía ¿A quién conoce?

__ Mada- Tío Madara ¿Conoce a alguien llamado "Naruto"? __ No confiaba mucho en su tío pero preguntar no cuesta nada.

Ese Nombre, lo que menos esperaba era que algún familiar le mencionara ese nombre, ni su hermano lo mencionaba pues siempre se refería a él como "hijo de Minato".

__ ¿Por qué preguntas eso Sasuke? __ Mantuvo la calma, el que sepa su nombre no significa nada.

__ ¿Por qué no me contestas? __ Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió a Sasuke, algo andaba mal, o algo va muy mal.

__ No debes responder una pregunta con otra Sasuke, eso no es educado __ Su voz se tornó profunda, eso no parecía estar bien.

__ Tú fuiste quien primero respondió así... Madara __ Por reflejo Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos, algo realmente andaba mal.

__ Sasuke... __ Naruto salió del Shock __ Aléjate de él... él es peligroso... __   
__ ¿Qué pasa Naruto? __

__ Fue él Sasuke __ Una punzada golpeo la mente de Naruto provocándole hacer una mueca y cerrar un ojo __ Él fue... __Otra punzada apareció __ Quién jalo... el ga-tillo... __ Puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, las punzaban comenzaban a ser más seguidas y más agudas.

__ ¡Naruto! __ Antes de correr hacia él su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, Madara no acepto haber conocido a "Naruto" y Naruto dijo que fue su tío Madara que el jalo el... ¿"Gatillo"?... ¿Acaso su propio tío, su propia familia había?... _ Fuiste tú... _

__ No se de que hablas __ Soltó furioso Madara.

__ Tu trataste de matarlo... __ La ira de Madara cambio a preocupación __ ¡Trataste de matar a Naruto! __

__ Te equivocas Sasuke __ Bajo un poco la mirada pero sin dejar de ver a su sobrino __ Él jamás fue mi objetivo, era su padre... ese idiota es quien debería haber recibido la bala ¿Pero qué paso? El niño de papi quiso ser héroe y se metió en medio ¡Él se suicidó! ¡Sabía que si recibía la bala habría consecuencias y aun así la intercepto! __

__ Estás loco... __ Madara se encamino a donde estaba Sasuke sacando un arma.

Sasuke comenzó a retroceder pero paro en seco al escuchar un balazo que dio justo en una de las piernas de Madara tirándolo al suelo y soltando el arma que por suerte aún tenía el seguro.

__ ¡Sasuke! __ El grito de su hermano corriendo hacia él le hizo voltear __ ¿Estas bien? __

__ ¿Itachi? ¿Qué?... __

Sin contestar el mayor de los Uchiha se aserco a su tío y tomó el arma que había quedado a un par de metros del herido Madara.

__ Suerte creo... sinceramente tenía una cita con unas gemelas pero... no sé, me dieron ganas de volver a casa, y los vi desde mi ventana... No se porque pero sentí que algo andaba mal, sin pensar tomé el arma de Padre y me apresure a bajar __

Ante la mención del arma Sasuke recordó: ¡Naruto! Volteo hacia el punto donde hace poco había estado el rubio.

¿Desapareció? ¿A dónde fue?... Su asunto pendiente... Naruto había... ¿"Cruzado" ?... ¿O había...?

\- ¡No saben con quien se meten! ¡Pagarán por esto! ¡Los mataré! _ Madara gritaba arrastrandose ante los hermanos.

__ ¡Itachi! ¡Llévame al hospital! ¡Rápido! __ Sasuke parecía haber olvidado a Madara.

__ ¡¿Te lastimó?! __

__ No, debo ir debo... ¡Debo ver a alguien! __ Itachi aun en Shock asintió y se apresuraron al auto mientras llamaba a la policía, que ellos se encarguen de Madara.

Cualquier lugar lejos de aquí era mejor en estos momentos.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

Dolor... Mucho dolor... No había sentido dolor ni siquiera cuando estaba en sus últimos minutos... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué sentía dolor? ¿Acaso ya había llegado su hora?... Seguro su "asunto pendiente" había sido resuelto... ¡Sasuke! ¡No quería...No podía dejar a Sasuke! ¡Eso no!   
Punzadas comenzaron a llegar a su pecho, no tan dolorosas como las que le había dado en la cabeza pero de alguna manera le daba un aire de alivio... 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

__ ¡Sasuke! ¡No puedes correr estamos en un hospital! __ Trato de hacer a su hermano bajar la velocidad pero que fue en vano. 

Cuando llegaron Sasuke se quitó el cinturón y salió disparado del auto correriendo a toda velocidad a la habitación de Naruto. 

Vio la puerta y la abrió de golpe, vio a doctores, enfermeras y a quien sabe quién, pero los ignoro, su vista solo buscaba a alguien... Cuando lo vio recostado en la camilla respirando pausadamente por el respirador y con los ojos entre-abiertos una gran ola de felicidad recorrió su cuerpo. 

__ ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Sáquenlo! __ Exigió Tsunade, un enfermero se acero al Uchiha, este iba a protestar cuando una voz que tanto él como Tsunade conocían bien hizo a todos en el cuarto detener todo movimiento. 

__ Espera... __ Su mirada estaba fija en Sasuke, poco a poco su fijo en Tsunade __ ¿Puedo hablar con él?... ¿A solas?... __ Tsunade, no muy convencida asintió. 

__ Un Doctor se quedará en el pasillo por si acaso. Y tú, más te vale no hacer nada raro __ Lo último fue dirigido hacia Sasuke. No quería dejar completamente solo a su nieto, pero quería ser ella quien le digiera a su hijo que su nieto había despertado después de tantos años. 

Una vez solos Sasuke se acercó a Naruto. 

__ Me alegro que estés bien __ Hablo sinceramente, Naruto solo lo miraba.

__ ¿Ya nos...Habíamos visto? ¿Verdad? __ Sasuke solo asintió mientras contenía sus lágrimas... Al parecer había olvidado todo lo ocurrido mientras estuvo lejos de su cuerpo, pero Naruto aun lo recordaba... 

Aunque Naruto ya no recuerda todo lo que pasaron... Cuando lo Salvo del Camión... Cuando lo ayudó con su Padre... Cuando le dio su primer sonrisa en años... Quizás haya perdido esos recuerdos pero él se encargara de que obtenga más y mejores recuerdos juntos a partir de ahora y... quizás termine contagiándolo... contagiándolo con el mismo sentimiento que el "espectro" le había provocado... 

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**~Fin~**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había una película donde la protagonista femenina estaba en coma y al final despierta (fue la inspiración), no recuerdo como se llama pero en la película tiempo después de despertar recuerda al protagonista masculino que conoció cuando era aún fantasma. En este Fanfic no será así pero como dijo Sasuke: Crearán más y mejores recuerdos a partir de ahora <3
> 
> Quedó al pendiente el Epílogo y recuerdo escribir una parte pero no se donde habrá quedado 🙈 lo volveré a escribir y terminaré para subirlo después. Mis bellos ojos tapatíos necesitan descansar y yo desayunar >//<
> 
> ¡Excelente día / tarde / noche y espero hayan disfrutado la lectura! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, MAS LA TRAMA Y DESARROLLO DE ESTE FANFIC SI.**   
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
**_Cuatro años después..._ **

Naruto se terminaba de vestir, había tardado en secarse más tiempo de lo esperado y ahora debía darse prisa ya que Obito-San dijo que le faltaban un par de cosas para la cena y Naruto quería acompañarlo (De paso y recogía el regalo de Sasuke).

Era 24 de Diciembre, hoy es noche buena y mañana Navidad. Desde que despertó había pasado ambos días con sus padres pero no este año.

Este sería el primer año que la pasaría sin sus padres, pasaría navidad en la Mansión Uchiha con su Novio Sasuke, su cuñado Itachi, su suegra Mikoto y un primo de ellos que se había hecho cargo de Sasuke después de... Del asunto de Fugaku y Madara.

Los padres de Naruto pasarían Navidad en Hokkaido con su hermano y la novia de éste, Hokkaido era la ciudad donde su hermano se había mudado hace ya casi tres años después por una gran oportunidad laboral,

Finalmente estaba siendo reconocido como el gran artista que Naruto sabía que se volvería... Sino hubiera perdido esos años lo hubiera visto convertirse en el gran artista que es hoy...

Este año cumplía cuatro años de su despertar ¡Cuatro años! El tiempo pasa volando, al menos así fue con los últimos dos... Porque los primeros fueron otra cosa:

Durante los dos primeros años después de su despertar se la pasaba en Terapia física, Terapia Clínica y cuando no estaba en su cuarto con su maestro particular para poder ponerse al corriente con sus estudios.

Fue tan estresante y extraño... No recuerda mucho del "incidente" lo que recuerda es que había ganado una hermosa medalla por el Torneo de Artes Marciales de la Institución... Misma que dejó en el carro y cuando fue a recogerla... Es confuso pero recuerda claramente a un señor que apuntaba a su padre y sin pensarlo corrió hacia su papá y... y después nada... Cuando recobró la conciencia estaba en el hospital y se enteró que había pasado años en coma.

Pero recordaba al señor, cuando lo afirmó no sabía que el tipo era Madara Uchiha el tío de Sasuke... Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se entero que menos de una hora antes de que despertará el mismo tipo que trato de matar a su Padre había hecho lo mismo con Sasuke.

Según la investigación: Madara estaba armado y había ido a la Mansión Uchiha porque buscaba a su hermano Fugaku para "callarlo" sobre el incidente en la Casona Namikaze pero se encontró con Sasuke... y este menciono a Naruto rompiendo el último hilo de cordura que le quedaba a su Tío.

Madara traro de safarse declarando que él solo iba a ver a su amada familia cuando Itachi enloqueció y trató de matarlo de la nada.

Con Itachi embarrado y Fugaku arriesgándose a cadena perpetua: El padre de Sasuke no tuvo más opción que confesar: el había estado cargando con un arma y tenía otra en casa por "protección" (la cual toda la familia conocía) ya que temía de Madara y de lo que era capaz de hacer, quería confesar todo lo había hecho pero no quería dañar el nombre de la familia, perder su libertad ni la empresa familiar.

Al final, acompañado de su abogado, colaboró declarando el como cubrieron las evidencias, a quienes sobornaron, quienes más habían participado en ese gran encubrimiento, etc. Disminuyendo su sentencia ya que esté había sido cómplice al ocultar información y ayudar a un asesino.

Finalmente casi cuatro años después Madara fue juzgado por sus crímenes: el allanamiento de morada, el asesinato del Chófer, las heridas de Naruto y el intento de asesinato de Minato y el posterior intento de asesinado de Sasuke. Sin contar los demas delitos que cometió de la mano de Fugaku para que se extraviara evidencia, la investigación no avanzará y que Madara no pudiera ser encarcelado, crímenes los cuales también tuvieron que pagar.

Un golpe en la puerta seguido de una voz familiar lo regresan al presente:

\- ¿Naruto? _ La puerta se abre mostrando a un señor de unos cuarenta años de cabello plateado _ Obito te ha estado llamando desde abajo, ¿Todo bien? _..

\- ¡Si! ¿Ya va a salir? ¡Dígale a Obito-San que ya bajo! _ corrió a su maleta a buscar algo termico que ponerse _ ¡No tardó, de veras! _

Kakashi reflejo su sonrisa tapada por la bufanda en sus ojitos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Debió escuchar a Sasuke ayer y no revolver la ropa de la única maleta que no desempaco... ¡Pero Sasuke también tiene la culpa! ¡No vive lejos y aún así lo convenció de que trajera sus cosas y pasará la semana con él!

Frustrado terminó por ir al armario de Sasuke y tomar una de sus térmicas, de paso una de sus bufandas... Sus guantes también son más clientes que los suyos...

Sacudió su cabeza ¡Tiene prisa! Por suerte su Teme ya no es el flaco mocoso que conoció hace años, ahora es de la misma altura que Naruto y este lo sabe: Se apresuró a ponerse sus calcetines antes de salir a toda velocidad a la planta planta de abajo donde lo esperaba Obito.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Sasuke ayudaba a Itachi a sacar rápido los pendientes para que su hermano pudiera terminar pronto e ir a recoger a su madre para poder ir a casa.

Puede que Sasuke este estudiando la carrera, pero desde que su padre y tío fueron a la cárcel: Itachi y Obito se hicieron cargo de la empresa.

Obito era un primo segundo cuyos padres en vida no habían tenido buena relación con el resto de la familia. Ellos murieron hace años en un accidente de auto y a pesar de que supo y fue al funeral como el resto de la familia nunca fue cercano a él ni él a ellos.

Cuando comenzó el juicio contra sus padres fue difícil y Sasuke casi termina bajo cuidado del gobierno sino hubiera sido por Obito, ningun familiar directo podía hacerse cargo de él: un menor de edad. Su padre y hermano fueron detenidos, tras ésto su madre tuvo un colapso y terminó en el hospital donde le detectaron irregularidades en el hígado por lo que fue internada y Madara obviamente también estaba detenido.

Quería llamar a algun primo de sus padres o familiar pero en su casa siempre fueron buenos para alejar a las personas (incluyendo familiares) y lamentablemente él e Itachi no fueron diferentes... Entonces Obito Uchiha, el primo segundo de su padre, apareció y solicitó la custodia de Sasuke. Gracias a un buen abogado, al parentesco familiar y a la edad de Sasuke (16 años) no tuvo problemas para conseguirla.

Sasuke aceptó ir con él sólo para no terminar en quien sabe que parte del país con una "familia sustituta", no lo conocía y tenía extrañas cicatrices en su rostro y brazo derecho además de que siempre estaba acompañado de un extraño con media cara cubierta y que se la pasaba leyendo porquería cada que podía. Pero era eso o la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Naruto, faltaba poco para ser mayor de edad así que aceptó ir con él.

Cuando comenzó a conocer a Obito su desconfianza de convirtió en sorpresa para bien y posterior respeto: Obito era muy diferente a sus padres. Antes nunca lo pensó pero ahora no tiene dudas del porqué era el familiar menos cercano: ¡Obito era la personificación de lo opuesto a lo que le habían enseñado toda su vida!

No encajaba para nada en lo que debía ser y hacer un Uchiha. No sólo se aseguró de que Itachi recibiera toda la ayuda que pudiera durante la investigación sino que también se encargo del cuidado y educación Sasuke y lo mantuvo al tanto de las investigaciones.

Y para sorpresa de todos tanto Obito como el amigo de infancia y empleado que siempre seguía a Obito como un patito mientras leía porquería habían sido pasantes en la Compañía del papá de Naruto hace años ¡Y Namikaze les tenía total confianza!

Esta a seguro que sino hubiera sido por la confianza hacia Kakashi y Obito los Namikaze seguro le hubieran impedido volver a tener contacto con Naruto debido a las acciones de su familia.

\- Listo, ya terminé de leer y firmar esto, ¿Ya acomodaste eso? _ Itachi finalmente terminó con las carpetas de propuestas pendientes para corrección.

\- Ya están estas _ Sasuke señaló un pequeño montón a su izquierda _ Dales un vistazo por si acaso mientras terminó las últimas _

Frente a Sasuke estaban otras dos carpetas, a parte de la que estaba revisando. Itachi tomó el montón previamente señalado y fue directo al archivero a guardarlas.

\- ¡Te dije que la revisaras! _

\- Se que lo hiciste bien, no es la primera vez que me ayudas _

\- Mm, no deberías ser tan confiado _

\- Las revisaré después ¿Feliz? Ahh... Sino hubiera sido por el error del novato no estaríamos aquí _

Sasuke rodó los ojos, el error ya estaba hecho ¿Pará que seguirlo mencionando? Lo importante ahora era solucionar no quejarse.

Regresando al tema anterior...

Cuando Itachi salió libre de las declaraciones de Madara obtuvo las acciones de la empresa, Itachi ya era mayor y era el heredero del negocio familiar.

Con ayuda y asesoría de Obito y Kakashi logró hacerse cargo de la empresa y mantenerla desde medio año antes de terminar la carrera.

De no haber sido así seguro hubieran perdido la empresa o peor, hubieran terminado en la ruina.

Su madre estuvo en tratamiento. Cuando finalmente fue dada de alta del hospital, poco después la internaron en el psiquiatrico por casi un año debido a la fuerte depresión que no sabían que estaba teniendo.

Cuando salió comenzó a integrarse a la sociedad nuevamente y a trabajar en recuperar la relación con sus hijos que sus errores del pasado rompieron.

Y lo estaba logrando, en especial con Sasuke. Con Itachi fue un poco más difícil al inicio quizás por la edad que tenía o por haber tenido más experiencia mala con ella que Sasuke pero finalmente ese lazo que se había dañado volvía a formarse y más fuerte que nunca.

No tono ha sido miel sobre hojuelas, en los últimos tres años Mikoto a recaído dos veces más se ha levantado de nuevo y no se ha dejado vencer.

Será difícil, lo saben. Pero es un proceso que atravesarán con ella, tienen la oportunidad de recuperar a su madre y mientras ella luche ellos no la van a soltar.

\- A pasado ¿Cuánto? ¿Medio año? Desde la última recaída de mamá... _ Pregunto Sasuke en voz alta.

\- Ocho meses para ser exacto, ha sido el tiempo más largo... No ha faltado a su tratamiento y tampoco a vuelto a beber ni a apostar, tengo un buen presentimiento esta vez _ Afirmó Itachi.

\- Yo igual. Ya terminé con esto _

Itachi procedió a guardar las carpetas pendientes y ambos Uchihas salieron de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose al elevador para poder ir a la salida del edificio.

**~~~~~~~**

  
Iatchi, Sasuke y Mikoto iban en el auto rumbo a la Mansión Uchiha.

El tratamiento de Mikoto incluía tener un pasatiempo y como ella amaba la repostería optó por cocinar, debido a que disfrutaba más cocinar que comer considero abrir su propia pastelería donde podría vender sus creaciones.

Itachi apoyo la idea y fue Obito quien se encargo y sigue encargando de administrar todo. La idea era que el pasatiempo fuera terapéutico no estresante: Obito se encargaba de administrar el pequeño negocio, de entrevistar y contratar empleados para que mantuvieran el negocio a flote, de suministrar a Mikoto lo que necesitará, etc.

La mayor ventaja de todo para Mikoto es que podía cocinar todo lo que quería... Y cuando quería sin preocuparse de mermas o ingredientes.

Por eso estuvo ayer y parte de la mañana en la pastelería, preparo dos pasteles grandes y siete individuales. Un pastel grande como postre para la cena, el otro grande sería un regalo para los Namikaze por Navidad y los invididuales eran regalos para cada uno de los empleados de la mansión Uchiha, por idea de Mikoto se les entregarían como regalo de navidad antes de que se retiraran a sus casas a medio día.

Por eso mientras Itachi conducía a la velocidad minima permitida y con suma precaución: Sasuke y Mikoto iban atrás sujetando los pasteles, teniendo cuidado de que no se dañaran.

**~~~~~~**

  
Dejaron los pasteles en la cocina, por suerte parte de los pasteles serían entregados en un rato más sino sería un reto el guardarlos y conservarlos en buen estado.

Kakashi los alcanzó en la cocina justo cuando terminaban de acomodar los postres.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta _ Kakashi saludo recibiendo saludos a cambio.

Mikoto pregunto:

\- Hola Kakashi, me decía la señorita de limpieza que Obito salió con Naruto por unas cosas ¿Olvidaron algo? Estaba segura que ya teníamos todo... _

\- Yo igual estaba seguro, pero según Obito no. Si me lo preguntan va por algún regalo... Posiblemente el mio _

Kakashi estaba seguro de ello, Obito evitaba salir en días nevados debido a sus viejas lesiones las cuales le dolían en esta época del año.

Pero ayer en la noche le informo que faltaban cosas (no quizo especificar) y que saldría hoy temprano por ellas.

Cuando Kakashi se ofreció a acompañarlo se negó y Naruto se ofreció en su lugar siendo aceptado de inmediato para sospecha de Kakashi, obviamente no quería ir solo pero lo que fuera a traer era claramente para él. Lo conocía demasiado bien para no darse cuenta de eso.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, se apresuró a regresar solo para que el Dobe saliera... Pero viendo el lado positivo tendría tiempo para repasar los últimos detalles de su regalo antes de entregarlo.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
Naruto y Obito salían de una joyería en el centro de la ciudad.

Después de recoger el paquete de Obito fueron a la Joyería por el pedido de Naruto.

Naruto había hecho un pedido hace un mes pero debido a cambios en los detalles (por desicion de Naruto) estos tardaron en estar más tiempo del pensado.

Obito quedó impresionado ante el detalle que Naruto le preparaba a Sasuke.

\- ¿Crees que lo use? _

\- Lo hará sin duda, tomaste una buena desicion. Es sun gran regalo sin duda _

\- Sasuke es demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo pero en realidad es un amantes de los detalles, creo que es cosa de perfeccionistas _

Naruto estaba emocionado, se lo daría en su cuarto antes de dormir. Pensó en dárselo frente a todos pero no importa cuantos escenarios imaginaba no lograba convencerse de alguna forma así que optó mejor hacerlo en privado.

Un msj llega al teléfono de Naruto, al revisar era Sasuke avisando que ya estaba en la Mansión Uchiha. Naruto sintió una ligera taquicardia ante eso... No era la primera vez que le daba algo a Sasuke pero si sería la primera vez que le daba algo así.

Guardo silencio unos segundos antes de contestarle. Mientras escribía noto copos de nieve cayendo en la pantalla de su teléfono.

A su lado Obito frotaba sus manos, el frío no suele hacerle bien. Sintiendo su mirada Obito volteo a verlo y dijo:

\- Todavía nos falta comprar algo como cubierta, hay que darnos prisa antes de que baje más la temperatura _

Naruto se apresuró y ambos fueron a un negocio local de verdura y compraron ingredientes para hacer Ensalada de Fruta, no tenían planes para hacerla pero era la cubierta perfecta.

Lo único malo es que no encontraban crema... Había en casa pero no iban a alcanzar. Y terminaron en una verdadera búsqueda de ingredientes.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a la Mansion Uchiha ambos estaban cansados por caminar tanto.

Fueron en auto, pero por la cantidad de movimiento y autos estacionados en área Public no tuvieron más opción que dejarlo en un estacionamiento lejos del centro.

Cuando entraron ya se habían ido los empleados a sus casas y estos no regresarían hasta el día 26 por lo que los miembros de la familia y sus parejas tendrían que encargarse de preparar su fiesta.

Con todos libres de trabajo y escuela procedieron a preparar lo que faltaba de comida.

El Árbol lo habían puesto a finales de Noviembre y el pavo ya estaba en el horno y no tardaría en salir. Cortesía del Chef que se los dejo listo para cocinarlo.

Obito y Naruto se ofrecieron a hacer la ensalada de fruta mientras que Kakashi e Itachi fueron al patio a despejar la nieve que acababa de caer y cubría las decoraciones y Sasuke fue al comedor a ayudar a su madre a preparar los últimos detalles mientras hacían tiempo para preparar los acompañantes de la cena antes de ir a alistarse todos.

**~~~~~~~**

  
Obito y Naruto fueron los primeros en terminar y subieron a sus cuartos a bañarse y prepararse para la noche.

Naruto se estaba quedando en el cuarto de Sasuke, al ver su maleta aún revuelta y abierta en medio de la camo sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

Nimodo, a acomodar se ha dicho. Se puso a acomodar sus cosas mientras separaba la ropa que iba a usar más tarde. Aprovecho para ocultar el regalo de Sasuke en la maleta, razón por la cual fue su único equipaje son guardar.

Cuando terminó dejo la maleta a un lado de la cama y se quito la ropa arrojandola sobre la misma maleta cerrada. Tenía la costumbre de desvestirse y vestirse fuera del baño y como estaba en confianza lo hizo en automático, eso sí. Se dejó puesta la ropa interior y térmica, no se arriesgaría a una buena hipotermia.

Tomó su toalla, ropa interior y ropa termina limpias para entrar al baño. La Mansion contaba con calefacción pero aún así optó por ponerse lo básico en el baño.

=+=+=+=+=+=

Terminaron con el comedor y fueron a la sala para revisar los últimos detalles de las decoraciones, en especial la del pino. Esta era una noche importante.

\- Creo que ya quedó todo listo _ Mikoto volteo a los lados verificando que estuvieran solos _ Cariño ¿Me avisaras con tiempo, verdad? Quiero grabar el momento para la posteridad _

\- Te darás cuenta, quiero que sea lo mas natural posible para sorprenderlo. No sé cómo reaccionara... Aun soy menor de edad ante la sociedad* pero no ante el gobierno, se lo que quiero tener con Naruto... Hace mucho tome la decisión _

Sasuke había planeado este regalo desde hace más de un año, al inicio iba a ser en San Valentín pero lo cancelo porque se enfermo, después en su cumpleaños pero a la mera hora razonó que parecería egocentrismo y aborto la misión, luego decidió hacerlo en el cumpleaños de Naruto pero por querer esperar el momento perfecto el tiempo pasó volando y el día terminó... Y así fue como decidió que sería este 24 a media noche si o si.

Y aún así la suerte le jugaba malas movidas, en su plan original los padres de Naruto también estarían ahí con ellos celebrando la Navidad pero sólo una semana antes de invitar a la familia Namikaze: Naruto le informo que sus padres pasarían Navidad en casa de su hermano ya que este les quería presentar a su novia y familia de ella.

Eso casi hace que se haga hacia atrás pero ya tenía todo planeado desde hace meses, no quería arriesgarse a parte contratiempos. Así que le pregunto a Naruto si también iría a Hokkaido o si le gustaría pasar la Navidad con su familia.

Y para su gran alivio Naruto decidió pasar la Navidad en la Mansión Uchiha. Si Naruto se la pasaba en la mansión era más difícil que surgiera algo más que atrasara los planes.

\- Me alegra mucho, Naruto es un buen chico y tu igual. Se merecen el uno al otro _ Mikoto dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa _ ¡Pero bueno! ¡Se hace tarde y también debemos alistarnos! ¡Más tu! Ve a bañarte, iré a ver si Kakashi e Itachi necesitan ayuda _

\- Si quieres yo- _

\- ¡Te estos diciendo que vayas a prepararte! ¡Ve antes de que me enoje contigo! _

Sasuke sonrió a su madre y se encaminó a la planta alta, Naruto pasó hace rato diciendo que ya se alistaba. Ya debe de haber salido del baño.

Cuando entró a su cuarto fue recibido por el sonido de la regadera ¿Todavía está ahí? Sasuke imaginaba qué estaría arreglando se o al menos terminando de relajarse en la tina*.

Entonces enfocó su mirada en la cama, la desastrosa maleta que vio cuando regresó a casa hace unas horas ya no estaba, Naruto la había ordenado al parecer.

Pero la ropa que se quito la dejo caer al suelo... ¿Que le costaba usar el canasto? Bien, era navidad no era tiempo de hacer corajes.

Sasuke camino hasta la ropa recogiendo la y notando que la maleta de Naruto terminó bajo toda la ropa.

Sasuke le había hecho espacio a Naruto en su armario para que acomodar a su ropa por esa semana. De las dos maletas que trajo solo una había acomodado en el armario, la otra la dejó ahí.

Mientras recogía la ropa y la de baja en el canasto procedió a llevar la maleta al armario cuando tropeso con una bufanda oscura que se había perdido en la negra alfombra de su cuarto.

Debido al golpe Naruto llamó desde el cuarto de baño:

\- ¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Eres tu?! ¿Estas bien? _

\- ¡Si!... ¿De nuevo te pusiste mi ropa? _

Naruto desde el baño se sonrojo, y le contestó que era su culpa por revolver la ropa en el armario.

Sasuke soltó un buffido, la ropa del armario noe staba desordenada...

\- Si tanto te gusta usar mi ropa podemos mudarnos juntos, así te dejaré usarla todo lo que quieras _ Un golpe ahora del baño exaltó a Sasuke _¡¿Que paso?! _

Sasuke trato de levantarse rápido pero tropezó con la maleta de Naruto abriéndole y tirando parte del contenido.

\- ¡Nada! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Ahora dejame bañarme a gusto! De verás contigo... _

Los segundos pasaron y Naruto no obtuvo respuesta, un extraño presentimiento lo atravesó y se apresuró a enjuagarse y ponerse una de las batas.

Cuando salió Sasuke estaba en el piso con su maleta abierta medio vacía en el suelo... Mientras sostenía en una mano una familiar caja aterciopelada y en la otra la pulsera tipo cadena de plata que había mandado a hacer para Sasuke...

Ante la vista Naruto se lanzó a quitarle la cadena pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la alejo de su alcance haciendo que ambos terminarán acostados en el suelo uno frente al otro.

Naruto resignado se sentó de rodilla frente a Sasuke mientras esté procedía a hacer lo mismo aún sin soltar la cadena.

\- ¿Esto...es para mí? _

\- Si Sasuke, se supone que sería un regalo de navidad... _ Estiró su mano frente a Sasuke y este finalmente le devolvió la Pulsera.

\- El broche que tiene... Parecen dos anillos _

\- Originalmente mande a hacer dos anillos... Pero no me convencían los diseños y cuando lo hicieron no logré pensar en una forma de dártelos y luego le empecé a encontrar defectos y terminé por mandar a hacerles modificaciones y agregarles detalles y luego menos me convencieron así que sin pensar mucho los mande a convertir en pulsera y los anillos pasaron a ser broches en una pulsera... y te los iba a dar en la noche pero... Espera, ¿Porque tienes mi maleta? _

Sasuke ignoro lo último... ¿Naruto le había querido dar anillos? Volvió a tomar la pulsera de la mano de Naruto y la examinó una vez más pero ahora con más detalle, efectivamente. Si ponías atención te dabas cuenta de que el "dije" del brazalete es en realidad dos anillos que fueron convertidos en broches que se entrelazan... Dos anillos de un diseño fino y personalizado... Como los anillos de casados, no de compromiso. Sino de una pareja casada... Como el que le quería dar.

Sasuke se levantó y fue a su armario, justo al fondo de uno de sus cajones estaba una caja aterciopelada muy parecida a la de Naruto. Regresó a sentarse de rodillas en el mismo lugar anterior y abrió la caja mostrándole a Naruto el interior.

\- Yo también quería darte el anillo... Para mi no fue problema el diseño no nada de eso _ Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa _ El dártelos fue la cuestión... Hice cuatro planes de los cuales tres fueron un fracaso y el cuarto que sería hoy en la noche... Pues... ya no se llevo a cabo _

\- ¡¿Tres fracasos?! ¿Cuando fue eso? _

\- Eh... Te cuento después, el punto es... Naruto, se que somos muy jóvenes para ir al estranjero y casarnos... Ambos seguimos estudiando y aunque tenemos una fuente de ingresos estables no es suficiente para poder tener nuestra propia casa y pertenencias por nuestra cuenta... Me falta un año para graduarme y cuando lo haga lo primero que haré es ir contigo a a comprar una casa con un gran jardín donde puedas tener todas las plantas que quieras y podremos tener todos los perros que yo quiera y los educare para que no dañen las plantas ni orinen donde sea y será nuestra casa, nuestro hogar... Será nuestro... Como nosotros... Naruto, puede que no lo recuerdes pero he sido tuyo desde antes de darme cuenta, desde que te vi por primera vez cuando me empujaste me volví tuyo... Y desde la primera vez que me viste cuando abriste los ojos en el hospital te volviste mio. Eres mio _

Naruto, sin decir nada. Se levanto y de su maleta un par de cajitas de cartón forradas, de ellas tomó la envuelta con papel azul metálico y la abrió con cuidado dejando ver un bello y sencillo conjunto de joyería que consistía en un par de aretes con pepitas de oro como decoración y una sencilla cadena con un deja dorado colgado.

Tomó la cadena y la abrió sacando el dije y guardandolo aparte en la maleta. Regreso a sentarse frente a Sasuke y tomó uno de los anillos del estuche poniéndolo en el collar y procedió a ponérselo a Sasuke, seguido le puso la pulsera y con total orgullo dijo:

\- ¡Recuerda tus palabras! ¡Porque tu también eres mio! _

Compartieron un corto beso, hubiera sido largo si Naruto no hubiera estornudado recordándole a ambos que él había salido corriendo y sin secarse del baño.

Se levantaron y Sasuke tomó el otro anillo y la mano de Naruto para ponerlo en su dedo anular.

El bello momento se rompió cuando el anillo le quedó grande a Naruto. Al parecer se equivoco de anillo y el que colgaba del cuello de Sasuke era el de Naruto...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas ante el pequeño error.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando entre a primaria deje de recibir lo que pedía en Navidad y comencé a recibir lo que necesitaba... Este año no fue diferente _

\- ¿Así? ¿Y que habías pedido? _

\- Que me dieras el sí _

\- Creo que no entendiste Teme... Acepte el anillo ¡Hasta intercambiamos votos! Creo que es mas que claro que te di el sí, ya sabia que esa carcajada era rara... Seguro te golpeaste la cabeza, de verás... _

\- Aceptaste, pero nunca usaste la palabra "sí". Ahora preguntame que fue lo que recibí por Navidad _

\- A ver... ¿Que recibiste? _

\- Un Dobe para Navidad _

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

  
En otra habitación Mikoto terminaba de preparar su ropa para cambiarse mientras ponía a cargar su teléfono, la cámara ya estaba cargada y con memoria libre pero por si acaso también tendría preparado el teléfono.

¡Su hijo se iba a declarar esta noche! ¡Que emoción! Ya quiere escuchar el discurso que su hijo preparo, no puede esperar para verlo y platicarle con todo detalle a Kushina mientras ven el video de la declaración.

Sin duda alguna esta será la mejor navidad en años.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**   
**Fin**   
**=+=+=+=+=+=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =+=+=Aclaraciones=+=+=
> 
> (*) En el 2018 la mayoría de edad en Japón fue disminuida a los 18 años, más para la mayoría de los adultos aún consideran demasiado jóvenes a los de 18 y muchos no los consideran adultos hasta los 20 a pesar de que el gobierno ya los hace, aún así estos siguen limitados en otros aspectos hasta cumplir los 20. Esto se aclara en el comunicado dado por el parlamento cuando entró en vigor esta modificación a la ley: "Los nipones podrán casarse más jóvenes y votar, pero no beber, fumar o apostar. El Parlamento de Japón ha aprobado esta semana la reducción de la mayoría de edad legal de los 20 a los 18 años, una medida que busca fomentar la participación de los jóvenes en la sociedad ante el creciente envejecimiento de la población".
> 
> Nota01: Edad de los protagonistas tras salto de tiempo: Sasuke = 16 > 20 y Naruto = 18 > 22.
> 
> Nota02: Kakashi y Obito no tuvieron mucho protagonismo en el a epílogo a pesar de ser puntos importantes. Pero igual creo que necesito hacer una aclaración sobre ellos para no dejar cabos sueltos: Son amigos de la infancia que tuvieron la "mala suerte" de estar siempre en la misma escuela y con el tiempo su "odio" se convirtió en "rivalidad", después en "amistad" y finalmente floreció en algo más.
> 
> Obito, al igual que su familia, tiene cabeza para los negocios. Estudió Administración de Empresas e hizo dos maestrías, Kakashi por otro lado consiguió su Doctorado en Finanzas. Cuando los padres de Obito murieron este uso su herencia para comenzar su negocio de inversiones siendo proyectos socialmente responsables sus principales objetivos. Esto lo hizo raro entre su familia ya que ellos son más de invertir en sus propios objetivos no de "ayudar" a cualquiera con ideas de grandeza (como lo llamaron algunos) siendo Kakashi el único que lo apoyo y convirtiéndose en su asesor.
> 
> Con el paso del tiempo se hicieron de Buenos contactos y comenzaron a participar en proyectos humanitarios, por eso cuando se entero de lo que había estado pasando en la casa de uno de sus familiares y que había menores de edad involucrados no pudo quedarse con los brazos cruzados e hizo todo lo posible por ayudar a Itachi y Sasuke aunque eso significará convertirse en tutor legar de un adolescente.
> 
> =+=+=+=+=+=
> 
> Cuando lo escribía termine haciendo muchos borradores y algunas lluvias de ideas, cuando pensé en el final hace años no se me hizo tan largo y complicado, pero ahora que lo escribí me di cuenta que le di un cierre muy pronto y hubiera sido mejor alargar un poco más la historia para que el epílogo no sea una explosión de información.
> 
> Las notas también se me hicieron largas y creo que pude haber desarrollado la relevancia de Obito en la historia junto a Kakashi que también tiene mucho potencial.
> 
> Pero bueno, ya esta finalizada. Quizás después haga un Twe-Shot o un Fic corto sobre ellos pero no de momento.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que leen mis escritos. Espero este epílogo haya quedado a la altura que se merece. Nos estamos leyendo~
> 
> ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y POSPERO AÑO NUEVO!
> 
> Extra: Amo la Ensalada de Fruta, la preparo cada año sin falta y la tenia que mencionar en mis historias si o si <3

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente capítulo será publicado tan pronto termine de ser editado y corregido. Gracias por su atención y espero disfruten la historia <3


End file.
